When We Were Young
by WildChild94xx
Summary: Her soon to be husband cheated on her in the back of their car at her best friends wedding. With the bride. So now she's run off to New York and found a new best friend in Caroline Forbes while staying at the Mikaelson hotel, and quickly starts up a conflicting and fast paced romance with the hotel owners youngest son; Kol. Sometimes growing up is optional. Lust, love, or both?
1. Chapter 1

**When We Were Young**

I let out a breath I didn't even realise I was holding as my plane landed in New York. I'd needed a break from my life in Mystic Falls, so I'd taken the easy way out and ran away. Some people would call me juvenile and tell me I was being irresponsible, and maybe I was, but I just didn't see it that way, or maybe I just didn't want to. I felt suffocated and without any warning I felt my eyes well up. I held it together pretty well, an even manage a small smile as I stepped outside of JFK and felt the hot may sunshine engulf me.

I walked over to the first available cab and jumped in the back, and soon the airport was disappearing behind me and about an hour later we were driving through Manhattan.

'What hotel you goin' to lady?'

Shit I hadn't thought of that.

'Um, I'm not sure? I don't actually know any.'

Fuck. I was panicking now. Shit. Shit. Crap, I just couldn't stop swearing as the panic within me surged and I felt my hands clamming up. Maybe everything from the last 32 hours was starting to hit me all at once? And then I started to cry. Not like pretty tears that run gently down your face either, I'm talking full on heart wrenching sobs, puffy eyes with running mascara and even some minor snot. I'm not usually one to let myself go in front of stranger but my whole world, my whole life even had literally just fallen apart and I wasn't sure it could be fixed either.

'Jesus Christ, you know what? I'm just gonna drop you off at the last hotel I was at. I didn't fuckin' sign on for this shit.'

The cab driver then proceeded to turn the radio right up. Probably just as well if he ignored me. When my horrendous crying had finally reached a manageable state, I rolled down one of the windows and stuck my head out to appreciate the New York sights that were flashing past, times square included. We finally pulled up to hotel in the bustling times square called the Mikaelson. I quickly paid the still annoyed looking driver, grabbed my bag and dashed out onto the busy street.

Both the outside and inside of the hotel looked amazing. The air conditioning was very much appreciated I noticed as I walked up to the front reception desk. A pretty blond was stood behind it. Her perfect sunshine curls tied back in a loose ponytail.

'Hello ma'am, welcome to The Mikaelson, how may I help you?'

She looked incredibly startled by my arrival. I then I realised why. I had just spent the last hour crying my eyes out, I must've looked a right state.

'Hi, um...I was wondering if you had a room available?'

Could I sound any less decisive? I shook my head in disapproval at my own thoughts, glad that the receptionist had chosen to politely ignore me, and tap away on her computer, as she smiled serenely.

'Ok, we are a little busy but…I have a junior suite at $800 a night?'

She looked up. My expression apparently suggested that was a little bit out of my price range.

'Or I have a single at $350. But it only sleeps one.

I nodded.

'Oh, okay,'

I fished around in my handbag for a credit card.

'It's just me. Well, I just found out my boyfriend was cheating on me and we broke up and I had to leave home and I thought, well, where's better to get away to than New York? And,'

I paused and looked up. She was still smiling at me, but with a healthy dose of terror in her eyes.

'Sorry, I'm sorry. A single would be fine.'

I was blushing so bad.

'And how long will you be staying with us?'

She asked, tapping away again. I guessed she was alerting everyone to the fact that there was a desperate woman checking in. My photo was probably being handed out to the whole staff with a 'do not engage in conversation.' Note.

'Sorry?'

I asked, I hadn't thought that far ahead.

'When will you be going home?'

She said slowly.

'I – I don't have a home.'

I said equally slowly.

'So, I don't know.'

I was dangerously close to tears and I really didn't want to let them go in the reception of the swankiest hotel I'd ever stepped into. But, wow, I really didn't have a home.

'Well, I kinda just wanted to know when you would be checking out, but the room is free for the next week, shall I put you in for a week and see where we go from there?'

She suggested. I nodded and handed over my credit card. She exchanged it for a sexy black room pass key, emblazoned with a silver M.

'Room 1126 on floor eleven, take the elevator and then turn left. It's at the end of the corridor.'

I nodded numbly and took the key, tripping over my own bag as I turned.

'Can I help you with anything else Miss Gilbert?'

The blond inquired. I turned and tried to smile, shaking my head.

'Head check?'

I could only make jokes for so long before I evaporated. She looked confused or concerned? I sighed, and made my way up to my room. The room was actually bigger than my living room and kitchen combined together. I was quite impressed. I made my way to the window and looked down at the bustling streets, and took my phone out my pocket to check for calls. My bottom lip trembled as I realised I had voicemail. From him. I firmly pressed on the delete button and decided to have a bath. I needed to de-stress.

As I ran the bath I slowly peeled off my sweaty travel clothes, and turned to face the large full sized mirror. I stared at my naked body, and couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with me. And why did he have to turn to her? I shook my head and got into the bath, and let out a long sigh. A sigh that soon turned into a sob. Soon I was crying my eyes out. This time I couldn't follow Katherine's advice and keep it inside like a winner. I mean I deserved to cry, didn't I? My fiancée had just cheated on with my best friend at her own fucking wedding! And what had I done? I'd ran away to a place I didn't know and had never been before. With no friends and no one to support me. What was I thinking? I was starting to wonder maybe I should just go home; I didn't know what the hell I was trying to prove here.

By the time I'd finished crying and thinking about what the next step in my life should be, the water was starting to get cold. I got out and wrapped myself into a large white fluffy towel and went to check my bag for a fresh outfit. I didn't have a lot of options. In reality when I'd decided to leave and go on my big adventure, I hadn't packed very well. Two tops, a pair of jeans, one clean bra, and three pairs of knickers didn't leave me with a lot options. I sighed, I would need to go shopping. Which brought me to problem number two. I was booked into the Mikaelson for a week, but what I be doing after that?

As I stood pondering all these frazzled thoughts running through my brain, a light knock on my hotel door interrupted my thoughts. I opened the door and was then face to face with the blonde receptionist, and big trolley load of food.

'Hi, Miss Gilbert I'm Caroline from the reception? Can I come in?'

I merely nodded and let her inside.

'I wasn't sure that you would have all the essentials.'

She presented the trolley with a flourish. It was stacked with piles of giant cookies, boxes of cereal, a kettle of steaming water, hot milk, cold milk, pancakes, toast and a big box of beauty products.

'And you know, you mentioned a break-up, and no-one should be on their own after a break-up. This is our complimentary 'all men are shits' break-up service.

She picked up a cookie, snapped it in half and grinned.

'God, thank you, and its Elena, please.'

I said feeling incredibly grateful.

I took the half cookie she offered and stood awkwardly, taking it in.

'This is wonderful, thank you, I was starving.'

'Well, we're a whatever, whenever hotel, and I'm a whatever, whenever kind of person.'

She said, hopping on the bed.

'You can kick me out if you want to, I'm know I'm totally overstepping my concierge boundaries. I just thought, if I'd come to New York after a break-up with one tiny travel bag and no hotel booked, what would I want? So I hit the supplies room, dug out some pyjamas,'

She pulled out a pair of white cotton button up PJs from the bottom of the trolley.

'Slippers, socks, cleansing stuff, sewing kits – I don't know, everyone seems to need a sewing kit – and all the food I thought I would want if I was post-break-up.'

She didn't take one breath, for the entirety of her little speech. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but I was more than happy for this girl to keep talking until I made a decision.

'Thank you again, I suppose I do need pyjamas, I hadn't thought about it really. About anything actually.'

Caroline chewed thoughtfully on another cookie.

'Want to join me for a drink? My shift just finished.'

I found myself nodding, and she chucked my clothes at me. I instinctively made towards the bathroom, but I had a feeling Caroline wouldn't mind if I just got changed in front of her. She had already flicked on the tv and was nodding along to a music video.

'I'm guessing it was a bad break-up if you just kinda fled.'

I didn't say anything.

'Too bad to talk to a stranger about?

She asked.

'It's ok I'm the hotels resident shrink.'

I sighed again.

'Well, I haven't really talked about it to anyone so far. I literally just found out my fiancée is cheating on me so I decided to take a holiday to sort my head out.'

Caroline stood up and gestured to the door and mimed drinking out of a glass, dear god yes. I grabbed my key card and purse and we left the room.

Two martinis later, I realised I'd found a genuine friend, or maybe that was the alcohol talking but I didn't care. I was having a great time; I was having fun. God knows I'd earned the right to be have a little fun. Just as I ordered my third drink, the most gorgeous guy I'd ever laid eyes on came into the bar. And he was headed straight towards us! I quickly turned to Caroline.

'Who is that guy?'

I asked quietly.

'That's Kol Mikaelson, the youngest Mikaelson son. It's his mother and father that own the hotel. He's sixteen, still in school. He and his family live here in the penthouse suite.'

Caroline said smirking. I gave her a confused look as to why she was smirking.

'He's a massive player, slept with half the girls in his school. I just can't wait to see the look on your face when he tries to flirt with you. He doesn't where to draw the line.'

I laughed at her response, when a smooth English accented voice broke through it.

'Caroline darling lovely to see you.'

Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled.

'Isn't it past your bedtime Kol?'

He mock glared at her, before throwing me a quick glance.

'Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?'

Caroline sighed and raised her eyebrows, and gave me a quick smile.

'Elena this is Kol Mikaelson, Kol, meet Elena Gilbert.'

I smiled and sipped my drink.

'Nice to meet you.'

I held out my hand to shake his, but he quickly lifted it and turned my hand round to kiss my palm. I tried hard to repress the shudder that went through my body, glad Caroline wasn't paying attention and failed to notice, Kol however did, and smirked widely at me.

'Likewise.'

He whispered before clearing his throat. Caroline's head snapped back up at this and she waved as he said goodnight to us and walked off. I was still a little to stunned to speak and I blushed when he turned round and winked at me. I couldn't stop staring at his broad back.

'Earth to Elena!'

Caroline snapped her fingers in front of my face, and when I jumped she laughed.

'So shopping tomorrow? It's my day off tomorrow, so I can meet you in the lobby at 9 sharp?'

I tucked one of my dark chocolate waves behind my ear.

'Uh yea, sure! I might head back to my room; jet lag is starting to kick in.'

Caroline smiled brightly at me and kissed me on the cheek.

'Night babe, don't be late tomorrow!'

I nodded and stumbled off my stool. Me and Caroline sniggered and she waved me. Huh maybe the previous cocktails were starting to kick along with my exhaustion. I was finally in the elevator when a hand held open the door, and in sauntered Kol Mikaelson. God why did he have to be so attractive? God, why did I have to think that? I'm 28, and he was 16. Wrong, it was so wrong to find him good looking. I smiled sheepishly.

'What floor love?'

He asked as he looked me up and down, and if possible he looked even more smug.

'Uh eleven'

I slightly slurred out. Was I drunk? Crap. My thoughts were interrupted once more as he spoke.

'You're right below me.'

He said winking at me. I blushed even harder at the obvious innuendo. Finally, the door pinged, and I took my weight off the wall, but almost hit the ground, when two strong muscled arms caught me and then I was cradled to a very muscular chest. I giggled as I opened my eyes and was met with a very amused looking Kol.

'Come on sweetheart.'

Before I had time to think, he swiftly picked me up and gently held me close to him as he walked me to my room. I let my heavy head fall into his neck as I sub-consciously snuggled into his inviting embrace. Suddenly he was laying me down on my bed and tugging off my shoes. Without even thinking I reached out and grabbed his hand.

'Don't go.'

He looked confused but also very tempted. He was definitely a love 'em and leave 'em guy.

After a moment's hesitation he finally spoke.

'Move over then.'

He said quietly. As I tried to move, he turned off the lights, and then the mattress dipped as he got in beside. I looked up at him through heavy lashes.

'So much for moving.'

He whispered teasingly. Even in the dark I could sense Kol smirking at me. I shrugged and lay my head on his chest, and smiled drunkenly when I felt his arms tense before he sighed and wrapped them securely around my waist and the other round my back.

I could've sworn I felt his lips brush across my forehead as I slipped into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Strip Me**

 **Don't forget to please leave review!**

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

Every time I moved my just a fraction, it felt like I was being punched. Which meant I hadn't slept long enough, I was slightly hungover, and somebody had also woken me up. But who?

Oh my god.

Kol!

I opened my eyes a crack and managed to sit up.

'Took you long enough darling.'

I turned to my side to see a practically naked Kol coming out of the bathroom, with nothing but a towel round his waist. I was staring. I couldn't stop and I was judging myself so much. Dammit.

'What time is it?'

I croaked out. Kol handed me a glass of water, and I drank greedily, then handed it back to him, which he knocked back the rest of.

'Half 8, I'm late for school.'

He said shrugging, not looking that bothered. If it had been me in his shoes, I would be having the biggest meltdown of my life.

'And you're still here cause? No offence or anything...'

I trailed off. I reallyyy didn't want him to leave.

'I'm already late, my family are on holiday in Hawaii. It's just me.'

I nodded, and then shook my head.

'Why aren't you with them?'

I asked as I searched round the room for my phone. I looked up to see Kol waving it in his hand as he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand for it. He didn't budge and continued to lean casually against the door. I rolled my eyes and walked towards him.

'Seriously?'

I scoffed. Kol took a step back away from me his face full of mischief.

'What will you give me?'

I stopped and put my hands on my hips as I pretended to think about it.

'Really?'

I eventually asked with raised eyebrows. He laughed and when he saw me check my watch and curse quietly under my breath, he handed it over.

'I'm meeting Caroline in 15 minutes, you need to go.'

I said smiling. He nodded and gestured to the bathroom where my bag was. I quickly ran in and got dressed. Jeans and a black silk camisole top with my converse. I hurriedly washed my face and used some dry shampoo and fluffed up my hair before throwing it up into a messy bun. I walked out of the room to find a now dressed Kol, looking impressed with my timing. He handed me my key card and my hand bag and silently got off my bed and opened the hotel door for me. As I walked past, I shivered slightly at his not subtle touch as his hands grazed over my ass. We got into the lift and he grabbed my waist and gently pushed me until I was backed up against the wall.

'You never told me, what I'd get if I gave you your phone?'

He quizzed me. I glared teasingly at him and grabbed his wrists and lightly shoved him away from me. Which brought on another question from Kol.

'What did you say your job was?'

I smirked and pinched his cheek. Just then the door opened. And I walked out, Kol following close behind. Just as we reached the corner to the front reception, I turned to face him.

'I didn't say and it depends on what it is you want.'

I walked off and cringed a little when I saw Caroline standing in the lobby looking absolutely gorgeous. Where her legs that long last night? Maybe she was the wrong person to befriend. Before I had a chance to run off back to my room, she spotted me and waved. Did I seriously think I could go out without showering, let alone not do my makeup?

'Hey girl! This is Hayley, Hayley this is my new friend Elena I told you all about!'

Caroline was so bubbly, god it was early, and this was not normal morning behaviour. Or maybe I was just a grumpy bitch?

'It's so nice to meet you, you're like my new hero.'

Hayley said. She smiled warmly at me, and I knew I'd found another new friend. I smiled back and opened my mouth to speak when Caroline stopped me.

'Come on let's go, we already wasted five minutes of our day!'

She yanked on my arm and dragged me back towards the lift.

'Bye!'

I waved to Hayley, who laughed and waved back. When me and Caroline where in the elevator I wheeled round to ask Caroline where we were going. I was confused.

'I thought today was retail therapy day?'

I asked, unable to stop smiling when Caroline flashed me a whole hearted grin.

'It is, but I thought we could do with a little pampering first. Elena welcome to the spa!'

She flung out her arms and I squealed as she almost hit me in the face. I stepped out of the lift and saw we were in a super fancy spa. I nodded appreciatively. Caroline grabbed my hand and dragged me over to pretty woman with golden bronze waves.

'Valerie, I'd like you to meet Elena!'

I smiled shyly and waved. Valerie smiled warmly and came over.

'You heard that phrase, I'm gonna wash that man right out of my hair? Well I'm gonna cut him out of yours.'

I nodded and grinned. I remembered telling Caroline last night I'd always wanted a different hairstyle, but _he_ had liked it when I kept it long. And to be honest I was bored with it, bored with him. I needed to make a few changes in my life and now that I was in New York it was time for another new one. A new style. Valerie took my hair down and brushed it out.

'wow, your hair is so long and beautiful.'

I blushed, and leaned back into the chair, and relaxed as Valerie began to run the pleasantly warm water over my head.

'Thankyou'

I said remembering to reply. We chatted the whole time as my hair was washed and cut a little shorter, with lots of layers added in. Deciding to be daring when Valerie suggested that adding some red color into my hair would be cool, I automatically said yes. I excitedly tried to contain the bouncing in my seat in anticipation. Valerie dried out my hair and with a flourish, turned me around to face the mirror. Oh my god. I was in love. I know it's vain to say, but I looked fabulous, my hair had never looked so good in my life.

'Valerie this is fantastic, thank you!'

She beamed at me, but then had to give a quick wave as she ran off to answer the phone. Leaving Caroline to call out to her.

'Drinks tonight at the bar!'

Valerie gave us a quick thumbs up, and then Caroline was dragging me back into the lift.

'Ready to shop until we drop?'

I asked with a wink. Caroline laughed with me and wiggled her eyebrows. I worried momentarily, and thought I'd maybe underestimated her stamina and that we would literally be shopping until we drop.

What a day.

I staggered back to my hotel room with a load of bags. I was exhausted, but I felt so good. I was starving now. I checked my phone and my mood darkened significantly I had another voicemail from him. I decided to just listen to it, and get it over with before I called him back. I knew I was going to regret this.

 _*'Elena, it's me, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I love you..I never wanted to hurt you, I'm just not in love with you anymore. Please call me back.'_

I didn't cry. I congratulated myself mentally, before swiftly dialling his number.

'Hell-'

He sounded happy, so not okay.

'It's me, I'm texting Jenna next to go round to our place and pack up my stuff.'

I said firmly. He sighed. I didn't. I was winning.

'Elena wait-'

'No Damon, I'm changing my number and I have things to do, so please don't EVER contact me again.'

I hung up, and let out a long breath. I unpacked my stuff and hung it in the closet in my room, before deciding to change into what I was wearing tonight as it was almost 8, and that's when I was meeting Caroline, Valerie and Hayley at the hotel bar. I changed into a skin tight black dress with gold strappy heels and chucked on a cute little black blazer. I fluffed up my still perfect hair and added some red lipstick, not bothering with any other makeup. I really didn't need it.

I quickly crabbed my debit card ad chucked it in my clutch, and lightly jogged to the lift. Only to find Kol there. Where did he keep appearing from? I noticed he wasn't alone. He was with a pretty brunette and two other guys.

'Elena my sweet.'

He greeted, as his eyes drank in my appearance. I rolled my eyes and cringed when I felt myself blush.

'Hey, you headed out?'

I asked. He nodded before responding.

'To the bar, to partake in some underage drinking. You?'

Of course. His family owned the place, the staff were clearly not going to say no to him.

'Same, minus the underage part.'

He winked at me and I shuddered slightly. His friends to busy chatting amongst themselves to look. The lift finally pinged and I walked out towards the front entrance that led out to the street.

'Can you tell Caroline I'll be five minutes? I just need to take out some cash.'

I asked, batting my eyelashes, praying he wouldn't say no. Kol nodded before heading into the bar with his friends, and I walked out into times square in search of the closest atm. I put my card in and entered my pin. My finger hovered over the joint account button, and I opened it. It was looking very healthy. Half of it was my money and the temptation to move it over into my account was overwhelming. Just as I was deciding against it, the mental image of Damon thrusting into Bonnie in the back of my car popped into my head, and my mind was quickly made up. I moved just over half the cash into my account. I felt pretty brilliant and my good mood was once gain soaring, though if I was being honest, that happened the moment I saw Kol in the lift.

I made my way back into the hotel and grinned when I saw Caroline with the girls. The all whooped and cat called me as I walked over. People were staring at me and I wasn't sure I'd ever felt to confident.

'Girl! You look so yummy!'

Hayley said hugging me. I hugged her back warmly and thanked her. Yep, she was definitely another new best friend of mine. She turned round to face Caroline and Valerie to order our drinks while I checked my phone.

'She's right you know. I could eat you up.'

I breathed in sharply at Kol's words as he spoke them quietly in my ear. I didn't have to say anything to give him a good reaction, my body had done that for me.

With all the drinks flowing, it wasn't long before Kol and his group of friends had joined ours. The alcohol making us not care how much younger they were than us. We were all having an amazing time. As I sipped on another drink Caroline's very tipsy voice broke through all our little respective conversations.

'Let's go to the pool!'

We all burst out laughing.

'Caroline, it's after midnight, it won't be open.'

I pointed out. Caroline merely grinned and pointed at Kol, who grinned right back at her. Of course he would know the staff pin.

Which is how we ended up our current predicament. In the pool. Our clothes discarded at the side as we all swam, treaded water and splashed each other about. As I was telling Hayley about how to do a forward roll, I looked to the side and caught Kol staring at me, with a familiar look from men I knew all too well. It made me feel uneasy, but it turned me on immensely. I excused myself and headed to the bathroom. I leaned on the sink and breathed out slowly a few times when the door opened behind me. I looked up into the mirror and was faced with Kol. I turned round and gasped as I realised what close proximity we were in.

'What's going to happen?'

He whispered quietly. I breathed in and out raggedly a couple of time.

'You're asking me? Everything's going to be fine, and- '

Before I could finish what I was going to say Kol's lips where moulded to my own. I gasped and allowed him further access to my mouth, moaning when his tongue glided along mine. He pulled away to look at me, almost giving me a shot to run away, but I didn't, couldn't. This was wrong on so many levels, and maybe it was the alcohol, and maybe it wasn't. I needed this, he paid me attention, he made me feel good. And I needed to feel. And something told me that with Kol I wouldn't be left disappointed. It had been so long; I was desperate to be touched.

I shook my head and crashed my lips back on to his and wound my arms tight around his neck. One of his hands moved up to one of my breasts and he massaged it gently, I moaned into his mouth as my nipple hardened under his touch through my bra. I knew in that moment I'd made a good choice. He moved his hand away and I whimpered at the loss of contact. Before I had time to be disappointed his hand slipped into my underwear and his fingers grazed my clit. I was a goner.

'Please, please...'

I begged. Kol backed me up against the sink. And I grabbed onto his boxers and yanked them down, as he grabbed onto my ass and all but ripped my underwear down my long toned legs. He hoisted me up until I was sitting on the edge of the sink. He pushed into me quickly and I smiled at the full feeling, as my walls stretched to accommodate his big size. He grabbed onto my ass and lifted me slightly as he started to harshly thrust deep into me, as I began to ride him. When our moans began to grow too load, he kissed me deeply, and then I felt it. I couldn't help but to pull away slightly as I came hard, harder than I had ever in my life.

My body was on fire; it was such a powerful feeling. I screamed out loudly and clung to Kol desperately. I never wanted the feeling to end. Just as I was coming down from my bliss Kol was reach his. He yelled out my name harshly. After he was done he rested his head on my chest, as he continued to shake at the intensity of our heated moment. I stroked his hair, until he had calmed down. He eventually moved his head so that he could look at me, his eyes still full of lust. He lowered his head slowly, and kissed me gently. I was helpless and couldn't help myself as I caved, and threaded my fingers through his hair.

He slowly removed himself from me, and as I pulled up my panties he fixed his boxers.

'I need to go to my room.'

I said, biting my lip as his hands snared round my waist.

'I'll tell the others you don't feel well. I'll drop your dress off later.'

I nodded, as I clung to him once more, as he kissed my neck with careful precision. I sighed blissfully.

'Will you let me in?'

I nodded again, I'm not sure I was capable of making sense. I slowly removed myself from his embrace. And kissed him once more and then I ran off.

What the hell was I doing?


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is a Losing Game**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **KolismyBAE – Thank you for your reviews, they're much appreciated, I'm so glad you like my story**

Flashback- 3 nights ago

 _Tiptoeing barefoot, heels in hand, I searched for the car. Jackpot, I spotted it, right at the back, of course we were parked the furthest away from everyone else. When Damon had bought it a few months earlier, Bonnie had taken it as a sign that he was ready for kids. I however saw it as a direct sign that he was never going to let me drive it on my own. So far? I'd been the one proven right. I scrambled around in my handbag for the spare keys, I noticed that the reading light was on in the back. I smiled to myself, knowing Damon would be so happy that I had come out and saved his battery. Pressing the button to turn off the alarm, instead of the reassuring double pip, I was met with a loud siren and flashing indicators. Which was when I realised someone was inside the car._

 _Shit! Our car was being stolen and here I was, hobbling barefoot over gravel with a pair of $400 shoes in one hand and wearing a floor length bridesmaid gown. And I'd just set the alarm off. Brilliant. The car thieves were definitely going to kill me. If I was murdered at Bonnie's wedding, she would be furious. All her anniversaries would be ruined. Would she still go on her honeymoon? Maybe, I could use my heels as a weapon. Well, maybe not, I didn't want to stain them. But the soles were already red…_

 _I was all ready to turn and run away when I remembered the original reason I'd come out to the car, for my pair of flat shoes. They could take Damon's car but, damn it, they weren't taking my fall back flats. I'd had them for two years, and they were the comfiest shoes I owned. I pulled open the back door to confront the thief before I bottled it. And then, in a startling moment of clarity, I realized there wasn't a man trying to steal my car or my shoes, but two people, very much having sex on the backseat._

 _Bonnie and Damon._

' _Elena,'_

 _he stuttered, his red sweaty face staring out at me, indentations from the seatbelt on his left cheek. It was another second before I chose to register my naked best friend underneath him. She looked at me, frozen underneath Damon, with slightly smudged mascara and a red chin from Damon's omnipresent five o' clock shadow. The wedding dress was scrunched up on the parcel shelf and the beautiful pair of silver heels clamped around my fiancée's waist told me that maybe I should've noticed she disappeared about an hour ago? I did love a nicely turned shoe._

' _I came to get my flats,'_

 _I said, numb, not moving. I stumbled backwards as Damon pulled himself out of the car on his stomach and dropped to floor in front of me, his boxers working themselves further back down his legs as his sweaty skin peeled away from the leather._

' _Elena,'_

 _Damon stood up, he pulled his pants up high, and then wriggled into his shirt. I looked past him and into the car. Bonnie had managed to get her wedding dress back on and was rubbing under her eyes to try and get rid of the mascara. Good luck I thought, if it's as good quality as your shoes you won't get that off by rubbing. Shoes still looked great though. Bitch._

' _What the fuck are you doing?'_

 _I asked. Incredibly eloquently._

' _Elena...'_

 _He stuttered, retreating from the perfectly pointed shoe aimed at his temple as I threw my hands up angrily._

' _No, I'm Elena. I can see how you might be confused though.'_

 _I said, feeling my eyes starting to well up. My fiancée was having sex in the back of our car, our beautiful future children's car, at our best friend's wedding. I was not going to cry in front of him while he pissed away ten years together on a cheap shag with the bride (Who, did I mention was my best friend?) in a car park._

 _I wanted to hit him, I wanted to hit her, and just as I was deciding who was going to get it first, I realized._

' _You haven't been working late.'_

 _I breathed out._

' _No,'_

 _He sighed, his shoulders dropping with acceptance._

' _Does Stefan know?'_

 _I asked._

' _Yes.'_

 _I didn't even look up._

' _And Nora knows?'_

 _I gripped my heels tightly and was vaguely aware of a buckle cutting into the flesh of my palm._

' _I don't think so.'_

 _He nodded. Was I happy? Stefan (Nora and Bonnie's best man), had asked me that earlier because he wanted to know if I knew. I gulped trying not to be sick. He looked at me, eyebrows raised, breath caught in his throat._

' _Elena, don't,'_

 _He put a hand out towards my forearm._

' _Don't you dare!'_

 _I screeched, feeling the bile rise in my throat and pulling my arm away._

' _Don't you dare touch me.'_

 _Heel raised high above my head, I saw for a second how easy it would be. Damon was frozen and Bonnie was trapped in the back seat and Louboutin's are beautifully made, I'm fairly sure they would do two skulls without breaking._

 _But, instead of seeing two bloody corpses, all I could see was Stefan laughing hysterically, while I sat at home waiting for my cheating, lying, scumbag boyfriend to come home._

 _Potential murder weapon still in hand, I turned on my heel and started back across the car park. Damon was still pitifully calling my name as I charged through the French doors and across the dance floor, cutting through a swathe of bridesmaids dancing. Nora was standing by the dance floor looking around for Bonnie, waiting for the DJ to announce their first dance when Stefan saw me._

' _Elena!'_

 _He said as I ploughed to a stop in front of him. Right away, I knew he knew._

' _Why didn't you tell me?!'_

 _I shouted, all concern for ruining Bonnie's wedding was long gone, though my heart twanged a little when I thought of Nora. I had been completely betrayed by the people I trusted most in the world._

' _Elena, I – why don't we – '_

 _Stefan reached out and placed his hand on my forearm. Before I even knew what I was doing, I snatched my arm away and cracked his knuckles with my shoes._

' _Will you stop saying my name like it's a fucking tranquillizer!'_

 _I paused, gritting my teeth._

' _I have just caught Damon shagging Bonnie, Nora's bride, in the back seat of our car.'_

 _I screamed out. If I didn't have everyone's attention before I broke the best man's knuckles, I did now._

' _Elena...'_

 _Stefan said, his eyes watering._

' _I tried to tell you, I just, I thought you must already know. You know, somehow, deep down.'_

 _I sobbed loudly._

' _At what point did you think that? When I told you I was perfectly happy and was still sure I was marrying Damon? When I didn't tell you my boyfriend was a cheating shit?'_

 _Nora, now fully aware of everything that was going on, and had now found out her brand new wife was a lying slag, burst into tears and turned to run out of the room, but her exit through the French doors was blocked by Damon. Still in his stained boxers, socks, and half buttoned up shirt, he stood frozen under the gaze of three hundred wedding guests, most of whom had just about worked out what was happening. Finally remembering to breathe, I took a moment to observe the scene._

 _Stefan looked at me with pale terror as he clutched his bloody hand. Nora was standing bawling her eyes out in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by crying children, and Damon, clutching at the doorframe as though it was all that was holding him up, stared at me in disbelief. I looked back towards the guests, and let out a sob of relief when I saw my aunt Jenna emerge from the crowd. She looked everyone up and down, pursed her lips and walked right up to me. Loosening my white knuckles, she prised my Louboutin's out of my left hand, then gripped it tightly with her own._

' _Come on.'_

 _She said quietly, placing a hand on the small of my back and guiding me across the room. I couldn't see anything but the floor in front of my feet, or hear any of the murmurings around me. All I knew was my aunt's hand held firmly in my own and the gravel still stuck to my bare feet._

Present day

I woke up gasping and with fresh tears on my face. I was crying again. Fan-fucking-tastic. A light knock on my door, made me panic, and then I remembered it was only Kol. I sniffled slightly as I got up and headed to the door to let him, still in my now dry underwear from earlier.

'Hey, I've got your dress, Caroline said to call her tomorrow and- Elena? You okay?

Kol asked sounding totally out of his element. I shook my headed and moved aside to let him in before shutting the door gently.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

He asked. I laughed a little harshly.

'Not really.'

I felt so helpless. I looked up at him, and saw concern written all over his face, I sniffled and ran towards him, when he held his arms open to me. He wrapped his strong arms securely around me and I sighed, feeling much happier.

'Tell me what I can do'

He said, his voice muffled in my still damp waves. His hands drew soothing patterns on my bare skin. I moved my head up to look at him. My tears had stopped my cheeks were still wet.

'Distract me.'

Was all I said. And so he did. He cradled my face and kissed me softly and I gladly accepted it. I moaned when I felt his hardness strain against his jeans against me. I pulled away slightly so that I could tug his shirt over his head. The need to feel his bare skin, making me feel a little mad. I didn't resist when he unclasped my bra and discarded it on the other side of the room. I craved the feeling of his skin on mine. I moaned at the contact. The kisses we shared soon became rather desperate, as though Kol was trying to fix me back together, he was tearing me apart. I wasn't sure I'd wanted anyone so much in my life in that moment.

We briefly broke apart so he could tug off his jeans and his briefs, while I pulled off my panties and switched off the lights. He grabbed me again and kissed me like a mad man, his hands ran appreciatively over my ass, before he grabbed my thighs and hoisted me up. I quickly wrapped my legs around him and he lowered us gently on to the bed. He wasted no time in frantically kissing his way down my body. He was devouring me, consuming me and my hips arched and bucked harshly as he sucked my clit into his mouth. I was crying out like never before. Damon hadn't ever made me feel this good. When I was nearing my climax he slowed down as if he could sense it and quickly pushed his middle finger into my tight heat.

'God!'

I screamed out as I came hard. My eyes shut as waves of pleasure washed over me. As I lay there panting Kol felt his way up my shaking body and kissed me gently as he thrust his throbbing cock into my walls.

'Fuck.'

He hissed out, no feeling compared to how I felt right then. He didn't start out slowly, his need for me obviously just as desperate as I felt. My hips raised as we strained against each, one hand clinging to Kol's back as the other fisted through his hair as he panted in my ear, his hot breath on my neck. He pounded into me, like a man who had something to prove and I bit my lip as my second orgasm approached and I flew dangerously close to the edge. Three more thrusts and we were thrown over together, He cried out hoarsely and yelled out his name like a prayer over and over. He stayed inside me, until I stopped trembling. I opened my eyes and was met with his dark orbs, I raised my head slightly and kissed him with a bruising passion which he returned as he slid out of me.

He manouverd us until the blankets and duvets were on top of us, and then he held me close to him. I turned to face him and pressed a lingering kiss to his chest.

'Thank you'

I murmured into his hot skin. He kissed the top of my head in response. I heard his breathing even out moments later, as he fell into a deep slumber. With all thoughts of Damon finally removed from my head, I waited for sleep to consume me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let it All Go**

 **Loving all the positive feedback, thank you guys!**

 **You should all check out the song 'Lightshow' by 'Plants and Animals' in my mind, it is THE perfect song for Kol and Elena. Tell me what you think!**

The morning sun filtered gently into the room. I checked my phone to see it was only half seven, I scrunched my nose in distaste and snuggled back into Kol's embrace, and fell asleep once more.

Flashback

 _The aisle looks really, really long._

 _And my tiara feels so tight._

 _Can you put weight on around your head? Have I got muffin top on my scalp? And my shoes really hurt. No matter how beautiful or expensive they might be, the balls of my feet feel as if they've been up and down a cheese grater and then dipped in bleach._

 _I saw Damon standing at the end of the aisle with Stefan, looking relaxed and happy. Well, I suppose he doesn't have to walk down it in four-inch Christian Louboutin's and a fishtail floor-length gown. You can't even the fricken shoes, Elena, I chide myself. Not even the tip of the toe._

 _And now my hands feel sweaty. Do I have sweat patches? I tried to sneak a peek under my arms without dislodging anything important from my bouquet._

' _Elena? Are you all right?'_

 _Bonnie frowned at me, a picture of perfection, calm as anything, immaculate make-up and not teetering a touch. And her heels are higher than mine._

' _Uh-huh.'_

 _I replied, as gracefully as ever. Thank god it's her wedding and now mine. And please god, while I'm at it, could you not let Damon focus on what a shoddy bridesmaid I'm turning out to be, just in case it puts him off setting our date. Seriously, though, sweat patches would show horribly, the dress is a light coffee colour, specially selected to make me look sick as a dog._

 _I stumbled down the aisle behind Bonnie, with a small smile for my aunt Jenna, my brother Jeremy, and Jenna's boyfriend Alaric, looking appropriately happy whilst acknowledging the solemnity of the occasion. I really hope that's how I look anyway. There is a good chance I look as if I'm wondering whether or not I've left my hair straighteners on. Shit! What if I have left my hair straighteners on?_

Present day

I woke up sharply, my eyes opening quickly as I looked around, my heart beating frantically. These dreams from the wedding really needed to stop, it was distracting from my distraction. I didn't need the horrendous day playing on a loop in my head. Speaking of my distraction, Kol chose that moment to turn over.

'Morning'

He mumbled, his warm breath tickling my neck. I giggled as he ran his fingers over my sensitive skin.

'Hi'

I whispered back in response. I moved so my back was pressed firmly to his front. I bit my lip when I felt his hardness press against me. He groaned out a little sleepily, but that didn't stop him from placing his hand on my hip and turning me to face him. I moved my hand and allowed my fingers to trace patterns deftly over his face. I followed the sharp defined line of his beautiful structured jawline. He closed his eyes and kept very still as I examined him. Like I was an artist, who was creating him. I used my thumb and drew it over his moist lips which parted at my touch.

'Don't move,'

I muttered. He nodded once, and then resumed his statue like state. I trailed my hands down his neck, along his shoulders and collar bone. I moved my fingers and traced down and then up his arms with a feather light touch. I then trailed my fingers down his chest, and down his chiselled abs and glorious six pack. As I swiftly moved my fingers over his hips he let out a shaky breath but didn't move or even open his eyes, though I could tell he was struggling. I placed a hand on his face and cupped it and closed the distance between our lips. It was very chaste. I moved my hand away from his face and I pressed my lips to his once more and locked my fingers round his wrists to prevent him from moving. I moved my right hand and placed it on his shoulder and pushed him lightly so that he was lying on his back. In that moment he was so nervous and so very innocent looking. Young.

He was giving up control, submitting to me. I knew right then, it wasn't something he did, in any aspect of his life, and it worried him. He needed a little reassurance. I ran my fingers through his hair and looked down at him as I propped myself up onto my elbow.

'Look at me.'

I whispered. He opened his eyes, his lashes fluttering a little, as his slightly worried but turned on gaze locked with mine. I smiled softly at him and stroked his hair.

'Trust me.'

I nodded, and kissed and his head. I moved back and looked at him. He nodded too.

'Okay,'

He whispered. He let out a couple of shaky breaths and closed his eyes. The sun shone brightly through the room casting areas of shadows over his face. It was very exposing. Something he wasn't used to. I kissed him softly once more and with the tip of my tongue I swiped it over the parting of his lips, if anything he tensed up more as he let out a little moan, though he tried very hard not to let it show. I kissed his cheek and down his jawline, his neck. I brushed my lips just below his ear and he moaned out again. I'd found a sweet spot.

I then trailed my lips along his collar bone and then began the descent down his chest. I moved my hand and locked my fingers firmly round his wrist preventing movement. My hair fanned out over his chest as I kissed lower, and he started breathing shakily at the feeling. He was achingly hard. I stuck out my tongue and swirled it round the head of his leaking dick. He cried out, and began to shake lightly at the effort of not moving. I slowly removed my hands from his wrists and he quickly moved his hands to fist the sheets on either side of him. I held securely onto hips, keeping them down. I blew hot air over the head, and he hissed out in frustration as he tried to move but couldn't.

Then I took him into my mouth, as much as I could. I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked hard.

'Elena!'

He yelled out. I let out a hum, sending out a vibration round his cock. I moved my head a fraction until I'd taken him completely, and the head was hitting off the back of my throat. I repeated the action a couple of times, and it had him crying out and moaning, until he was a total mess. His thighs started to shake and I knew he was close. I slowly released him from my mouth, and his knuckles started to turn white as I slowly moved my head up his hard on.

I was so wet by this point, but told myself that this morning wasn't about me, it was about him. I brushed my lips back up his body and let go of his hips and moved my hands over his wrists that were still clinging desperately to the bed sheets. I got up onto my knees and saw his eyes were squeezed shut, and his pale cheeks were now a rosy delicate pink. Without missing a beat; I positioned myself over his dick and gently lowered myself onto him, torturously slow. I cried out at the feeling and sighed happily when he was fully sheathed inside my walls. I rotated my hips in a slow circle and bit my lip as the pleasure etched its way onto my face.

I threw back my head, and breathed out slowly. It was time. I let go of his wrists and waited patiently to see what he would do. I didn't have to wait very long. He pushed himself up and kissed me with a force I couldn't reckon with. He ran his fingers through my hair, before he wound his arms round my back and let out a nervous breath as he buried his face into my neck. My hands grasped his shoulders as I began to ride him, my moans and cries flowing right into his ear as we moved as one at an almost inhuman pace.

My back arched as I grew close and I held Kol even closer to me, if it were even possible at that point. And then I was flying impossibly high as my orgasm ripped through me. Without moving his head away from my neck at all, he moved one of his hands in between our slick bodies and furiously rubbed at my clit, causing me to scream out his name. It was indescribable.

'Kol!'

I cried out once more as I was consumed by his touch. And then it was his turn. He cried out several times with a literary of curses and my name and bit down gently onto my shoulder as he emptied himself inside me. We held each other close as we waited for our shaking to subside. He moved us so that I was lying on my back, and he kissed my shoulder as he slid out of me.

'I take it you're now late for school?'

I asked, when I finally had the strength to speak.

'worth it.'

He said shrugging. I playfully punched him in the shoulder. He tickled my stomach and I couldn't help but to laugh.

'I could take you in a fight.'

I said as I slid out from underneath him and headed towards the shower.

'I'm counting on it.'

He said slyly as he rolled out of bed and ran straight into the bathroom.

'Hey!'

I exclaimed laughing in disbelief when he shut the door. He opened it seconds later and peeked his head out.

'I forgot something,'

He said sheepishly.

'What?'

I asked shaking my head and biting my lip to try and prevent myself from smiling.

'You.'

Was all he said as he grabbed me by the hand and dragged me into the bathroom with him.

Caroline had called later that morning after Kol had had his way with me in the shower and on top of the minibar before leaving and telling me to meet him in the hall tonight. She wanted to shop. Again, I mean I thought I was a shopper, but I had nothing on this girl. I'd agreed and freaked out, we went shopping yesterday and I only had three bags of underwear, two dresses and a pair of heels. I had nothing to wear today let alone for the rest of my time here. Caroline came up to my room and lent me a yellow flirty lemon sundress with some delicate gold sandals.

'I'm not kitted out for a stay in New York Caroline I don't even have my make-up with –'

I was panicking a little.

Caroline took my hand and gave me a look you might give an elderly relative who still thinks it's 1948.

'Sweetness, that's exactly why we're going where we're going.'

Bloomingdale's.


	5. Chapter 5

**From the Wreckage Build a Home**

 **I know it's a little vain to say, but I'm so proud of my story so far, I've worked really hard and I'm glad it's starting to pay off. Thank you to all those babes reading, reviewing, favoriting, following. You keep me motivated! X**

Bloomingdale's.

I'd heard of it. I'd seen the little brown bags but I hadn't ever really thought about going there. In the cab, Caroline had briefed me on what we were looking for. She'd started my new life plan during our time in the spa the day before, and the first thing we needed was to get properly kitted out for a stay in New York City. It just so happened to tie-in to Caroline's number two rule on how to handle a major break-up. Buy yourself a new every-thing.

Now, when me and Damon had lived in London a few years back, I had shopped. Tackled TopShop Oxford Circus on a Friday evening, been elbow deep in the Selfridge's sale, found diamond buys on Portobello Market, but this was a completely different beast. After a mini meltdown about how all my make-up was at home (sheer revulsion on Caroline's part) and confirmation that my credit limit wasn't really an issue as long as we weren't being silly, Caroline decided we would start on the ground floor in cosmetics. She hit the MAC counter with so much determination that it frightened me a little. Within seconds I was sitting in another stylist's chair being scrutinized by Razor.

Razor was the most charming man with a Mohawk I'd ever had the pleasure to meet. His make-up was amazing, and quite frankly, what he could do with eyeliner put me to shame.

Within thirty minutes, I had a face to match my new hair. My skin glowed, my eyes were smoky and wide and my lips were neutral. Caroline was busy playing with some fluro green eyeshadow when Razor announced I was done with a dramatic, ta-da. He looked as if his pedigree puppy had won first prize at crufts.

''Wow,'

Caroline said, not really smiling but taking in my makeover with complete seriousness.

'Razor, this is amazing. And Elena! You look gorgeous!'

I couldn't remember the last time I'd actually bought all new make-up.

'I'll take all of it.'

I said hurriedly before I had time to think about it. I was so excited and eagerly pressed my plastic into his hand. Soon, I was $250 down and a medium brown bag of MAC make-up. And it felt good.

'I need perfume.'

I said as we passed by the Chanel counter.

'I've been wearing the same perfume for the last ten years. Dam – my ex used to buy it for me every Christmas,'

I explained.

'and I don't ever want to smell it again.'

Caroline hugged me, wrapping her arms and brown paper bags all the way around my neck.

'You're getting it now,'

She said steering me towards Chanel.

'Elena Gilbert, by the end of today, I'll have made a New Yorker out of you. It's got to be No.5 and then some lunch.

A few hours later, a lot of money down, some walking and a cab ride me and Caroline stood at the ferry terminal for Staten Island, staring into the ocean, having quite possibly the biggest heart to heart of my life.

'…If you didn't feel like your support system was strong enough, then getting yourself out of the situation was the best thing to do. And New York is a great place to do that. It's a city of new beginnings. People go to L.A to 'find themselves', they come to New York to become someone new.'

She was so very right, I kinda loved her.

'I suppose.'

I said thinking about everything that had happened. Was is weird that Damon hadn't even crossed my mind since the Chanel counter?

'It just seems so strange and unreal. I feel like I ought to be, I don't know, feeling more?'

I let out a long breath.

'So you're still in shock,'

Caroline said, turning back towards the bay.

'There are worse places to be in shock than in Bloomingdale's. Seriously though, you've suffered a huge personal trauma, a break-up is the closest thing to bereavement, you know.'

I nodded.

'I do kinda feel like that.'

I admitted. I really didn't want to dwell on it in such a public place. I was not a public crier.

'One minute I'm like, it's over, I'm not even going to think about any of it and then the next, I just can't believe what's happened. I think I'm doing the right thing by being here at the moment though.'

Before Caroline could back me up or shoot me down, a loud ringing interrupted us. My phone. I pulled it out of my pocket, ready to remind my aunt Jenna that I was fine when I saw who it was. Damon. I looked at the flashing screen for a split second and wondered what he could possibly be ringing for after our last conversation. Had he changed his mind? Was he feeling awful? Was Stefan's hand so badly damaged he was having it amputated?

Ring ring. Answer me. Answer me.

Just like that Kol popped into my head and without another thought, I threw my phone as hard as I could over the railings and into the water. And it felt really, really good.

'Sorry.'

I said, inhaling deeply. Had I really just done that?

'This city is a good place to deal with trauma, honey, we've been through it all ourselves and we've come out of it just fine.'

Caroline pulled a pack of tissues out of her handbag and passed them over as a precautionary measure, completely ignoring the phone missile I'd just launched.

'God, I know.'

I said quickly, taking the tissues.

'I suppose when you think what everyone has been through here, what they survived, it puts a break-up into perspective.'

I sniffled.

'True, but that's not what I meant sweetie.'

Caroline said.

'I meant that you've come to the right place to pull yourself through something that's difficult and hard and tears your insides out. Whatever that something is, it's different for everyone. For me, Century 21 re-opening five months after 9/11 was my epiphany. I knew I'd be brave enough to get through anything if they could open their doors and sell me designer shoes at a seventy percent discount'

She took my hand.

'Now I've got to get to my evening shift. And you must be completely wiped. Want to head back to the hotel?'

I took one last look out at the statue of Liberty. Wowsers. I was in New York. And I was so incredibly tired.

'Yes please.'

We gathered up all of our bags and flagged down yet another cab. A new best friend, a new wardrobe, and a new city all within 72 hours. Compared to Saturday, I felt like I was very gradually starting to move on.

After a nap, a shower an outfit change and some fabulous new makeup on my face I checked my watch. Time to meet Kol. I left my room and saw him leaning against the lift, and my heart rate picked right up. He was mesmerising. He looked up and saw me, and did a double take. He grinned and pinged on the lift. We walked in together, and he pressed number for floor 12, they floor where his family lived. The second that was done, his lips attacked mine with a fervour. I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged on it lightly, keeping him close to me, as he held onto my backside. The door opened and we broke apart quickly just in case any of the staff where in the hall.

When the coast was clear, he grabbed my hand and let me to the front door and let us in. I gasped at the sheer size and beauty of it. I drank it all in greedily.

'Come on, there's something I want to show you.'

I nodded and followed him when he walked off. He led me out through the French doors and I looked down and all around me, I was surrounded by Times Square.

'It gets better.'

He said as he came up behind and held on to my waist.

'Really?'

I said dubiously. I moved my head to the side and caught his lips with my own. I was so content. Kol pulled away and sniggered as he roughly grabbed me to face him as he kissed me passionately. It was like stars were exploding in my head, I couldn't get enough of him.

'I promise.'

He whispered against my lips. He pulled away from me and laughed at my pouting expression.

'Close your eyes.'

I did and waited patiently to be told that I could open them again.

'Now.'

Oh my god. All around us on Kol's porch we were surrounded by dazzling fairy lights sparkling away beautifully. I shook my head in disbelief. And smiled widely when Kol came over and kissed me tenderly. He backed me up against the wall and ran his hands down my sides before he cupped my backside. He pulled away to look down at me as I looked up at the breath taking star lit night. When I looked at Kol he was smirking at me. I smirked back.

'How many girls have you taken up here?'

I said jokingly. He laughed and then turned a funny pink color.

'I haven't, there's never been someone I thought special enough to bring out here.'

He had me at that. I grabbed his face with both my hands and kissed him, pouring every emotion I felt it into it. I felt the fire start to spread deep in my belly, and right on que, Kol began to kiss down my body, I giggled at his eagerness. He lifted up the skirt of my dress and pulled down my black lace underwear. He lifted up my leg and placed it over his shoulder. I sucked in a sharp breath in anticipation of what was to come.

He licked along my slit with a flattened tongue and the minute he reached my clit my hips bucked. Had I just died? It shocked me how little was needed to make me so desperate. He repeated his ministrations twice more, which was enough to make me clamp my fingers on to his hair as I held him to me. As if he needed more encouragement. He then started running his tongue over my clit in fast little circles as he pushed two fingers into my drenched core. If my leg wasn't over his shoulder I was convinced I would've fallen to the ground, he was holding me together as he tore me apart. Just as I felt my climax draw near, he removed his fingers from inside me and replaced it with his tongue and used his thumb to rub over my clit instead. My whole body seized up and I froze as I came loudly. I opened my eyes and realised that if any of the offices and apartments near us, stepped out onto their porches/looked out/opened their windows, they would see us. I didn't doubt for a second that I wasn't heard. This only turned me on more and seemed to prolong my pleasure as I somehow became more wet.

'You'll be the death of me, I swear it.'

I said when I finally looked down at a very smug and proud looking Kol.

'Am I okay to move?'

He asked. I nodded, shock still written all over my face. The second he stood up my legs buckled a little, which made him laugh loudly.

'It's your fault.'

I muttered as I sighed happily when he scooped me up into his arms, and carried me inside. I usually would've protested at such treatment, but not with him. I just wouldn't ever. I loved it, was desperate for his attention and the nice things he did for me asides from the continuous orgasms he continued to supply me with. He carried me through his home until were in his room.

He set me down and flicked on a dimly lit lamp. I looked round his room, and saw family photographs, polaroid's with friends, dvd and book shelf, tv, Xbox, and a huge bed with dark navy sheets that contrasted nicely with his light blue walls. I picked up his polaroid camera and turned to face him, waving it a little as I grinned.

'I have the exact same one.'

I paused and frowned a little.

'Or at least I did.'

He looked at me curiously as I set it down and walked over to his huge window. I sat down on his window seat and looked up to the sky, when I heard two little clicks. I didn't move but smiled once more as I realised he'd taken one of me. Kol walked over and sat opposite me and handed me one of the photos. I couldn't deny even to myself how stunning I looked.

'The other?'

He winked and we both burst out laughing. It was then that I decided to tell him why I was here. I knew he'd been dying to ask since the night he came into my room and saw me crying.

He finally asked.

'Did?'

I sighed and took his hand in mine. I hummed the song my aunt always sang to me when I was upset. I kissed each of his fingers like I was worried he might break beneath my touch.

'At my best friend's wedding, I caught my boyfriend of ten years sleeping with the bride, who was my best friend. I then proceeded to break my fiancées brothers hand with my heels. Twelve hours later, I hopped on a plane and here I am. Trying to sort out my head, my life and move on.'

He said nothing, and just laced our fingers together. My eyes welled up in embarrassment of my tragic story. I finally looked at him. I wasn't sure I'd ever seen him look so serious before.

'How that last part working out for you?'

I smiled softly as his worried looking expression, and move so that I was kneeling between his legs. I cupped his face with both my hands.

'I think everything is working out, just the way I want it to.'

His face relaxed at that, but he still looked at me, as if he was expecting me to get up and run back off to Mystic Falls.

'I'm not going anywhere, I promise.'

I promise...and in another perfect moment of clarity, I realised, New York was where I wanted to be. I had more than enough cash to rent out a small apartment, my work was freelance, I had made new lifelong friends here, and I would be far enough away from Damon and Bonnie, but still close enough that it would be easy for me to come home if I was needed or wanted to. I would need talk to Caroline, I hoped it would fit into my new life plan, she'd drawn up.

'What about your things?'

He asked in a small voice. I lifted his chin, forcing him to look at me again with his troubled eyes.

'Everything I want, and everything I need is right here.'

He kissed me then, and soon we were both standing up. I tugged off his shirt, while he undid his jeans and whipped them down along with his underwear. He pulled my dress off and made quick work of my underwear. I loved the feeling of his skin on mine. He pulled away to kiss my neck when another popped into my head.

'I might need my car though, and maybe my curling iron. And my laptop.'

He laughed against my skin.

'Is that everything this time?'

He murmured against my heated skin.

'Yea, one hundred percent.'

I sighed out as he threw me onto the bed. He hovered over me seconds later.

'good.'

And then he began to worship my body, kissing every bit of skin, leaving no part of me untouched. I moaned at the feel of his lips roaming my body, until once more he was in between my legs. Just as I felt his hot breath over my core, his head appeared and he looked at me funny.

'What's your favourite color?'

I bucked my hips but he held me down.

'What?'

I ground out. He was still waiting for an answer.

'Blue.'

I bit out through gritted teeth. Could he not see how desperate I was?

He nodded in approval at my answer, and then FINALLY, his mouth was where I wanted it. He licked my clit slowly and then looked at me again. I was losing the will to live.

'Favourite band?'

I growled out in impatience.

'The Staves. Can we do this later?'

He laughed, and then smirked.

'Yea, sorry. I'll make it up to you.'

And with that he was licking me like a man desperate for water and steadily pumping two fingers in out of me. I was crying out, and couldn't stop myself from essentially riding his face. Just as I was ready to let go he stopped, and when I felt my orgasm slipping to far away, he picked up his pace again. He did this a few times until eventually I was begging. The invisible coil inside my belly snapped, and I was cumming very hard around his fingers. Yep. Definitely worth the wait. I moved towards him and squealed when he grabbed me and cradled me to him as I kissed him hungrily. He turned me around and although I was initially surprised I knew what it was that he wanted. Who was I to deny him anything?

Before I had time to blink and process what was about to happen, his hard length was inside me once more. In this position he was reaching a whole new higher angle, that I swear didn't even know existed within me. I was struggling to keep it together, and judging by the way he sounded, and the speed he was going at he felt the same. He clung to me, and I was helpless to it. In this position I could hardly move and had no choice but to accept his deep and well angled thrusts, which was fine by me as he kept proving to me time and again, that he knew exactly what he was doing. As I started to feel close, I worried he felt the same, as I wanted to last longer and experience the feeling more. As I opened my mouth to say something all that came out was a deafening cry as I came, and I contracted impossibly hard around him. He continued to thrust into me, so I knew he hadn't been as close as me, if anything he was trying to slow down. I placed my hands on top of his and slowly peeled them off my sweaty body. He stopped in his confusion.

And then I bent over and arched my back as I buried my face into one of his pillows. He let out a little noise of understanding, and I realised he'd probably never done it this new way. He was going to thank me for that one. Not wanting to waste time he hunched over me and drilled into me like his life depended on it. Within less than two minutes I felt another orgasm began to burn in my belly, and called out his name as I moaned loudly at the different sensations I was feeling. Kol laced one of our hands together and kissed my neck and cheek as he used the other to wriggle underneath me and draw fast little circles on my clit. He was controlling my pleasure and he knew it. Oh how the roles reversed.

Then I snapped. The ever tightening coil inside me burst and I exploded around him.

'Fuck!'

I screamed, I just couldn't not. I was overwhelmed. I kept on cumming, it was like a tidal wave washing over me. I was still crying out and begging for it to never end, when Kol followed me into my paradise of never ending bliss. It was a cry of relief that came out his mouth as he released inside me.

He pulled out, and collapsed on his back. I stayed where I was and watched him rapid breathing slow down. I moved and laid my head on his chest and listened to his calming heart. He held me close and kissed the top of my head.

'Can I tell you something else?'

Kol asked, when his breathing was pretty much back to normal.

I nodded and continued to stroke his abs.

'You're the first non-family member to be allowed into my room.'

I smiled and wriggled a little so could move up and kiss him. He kissed me back and ran his fingers up and down my back making me shiver. He pulled away momentarily.

'And you'll be the only'

I kissed him once more, before I went back to my previous position and yawned. Glad when Kol pulled the sheets and blankets around us.

'I'm okay with that.'

Was all I said. He kissed my head once more, and we both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**This place is a Shelter**

An annoying ringing noise brought me out of the best sleep I'd had in a long time. I grumbled and pulled the duvet over my head. Kol's laugh made me peek my eyes out so I could look at him. I arched an eyebrow at him and glared, that quickly wiped the smirk of his face as he tried to compose himself, the key word being 'tried'. He went under the duvet and pulled me close to him, an action that softened my glare, as I clung to his warm body.

'Not a morning person. Good to know.'

Kol said more to himself than me. I only grumbled in response and closed my eyes.

'What time is it?'

I asked, as I stifled a yawn.

'Half 6.'

I bolted up at that.

'You'd better have a good reason for this.'

He yawned and sat up, and kissed me softly. I caved, he was to irresistible.

'I'm still annoyed.'

I mumbled against his lips. He only shrugged in response, and kissed me again. It was only a matter of time until I was on my back.

'I think I'm going to see if I can convince Caroline to go Mystic Falls with me.'

I said in between kisses. He stopped and looked at me.

'To get my car, and a few of my things. My aunt told me Damon and Bonnie are in England, Nora's with her family in D.C, I'll be in and out.'

I explained, hoping he wouldn't get mad or stressed.

He nodded and kissed me again.

'Then what?'

He asked.

'I still have a few days in the hotel, so that means I have a few days to find somewhere to live.'

I paused.

'No more talking.'

I said hurriedly before I pulled him back towards me. Our kisses became more desperate, as we started to rush, knowing I'd have to call Caroline soon. He felt in between my legs, and began to flick my clit, when I decided enough was enough. I moaned and arched my hips high to tell him I was ready. Thankfully he got the hint and quickly pushed into me. I let out a shaky breath as he moved within me, and I held on for dear life. Then someone knocked on the front door to his home.

'Breakfast Mr Mikaelson.'

I bit my lip and stifled a laugh at his pissed off expression.

'I'll be there in two minutes, hold on!'

He called out.

'Two minutes, seriously?'

I said in disbelief. He laughed and kissed me.

'Looks like I've got my work cut out for me then.'

He said, smug looking. I rolled my eyes and slapped his head lightly.

'I'll get you for that.'

He said glaring at me like a stubborn child. I sniggered and pulled him back down towards me, kissing him and arching my hips. He began to move again and I kept my hips raised as he pounded into me, as I tried desperately not to cry out to loudly. When our whispered moans started to get to much as we grew close, he kissed me deeply, and I gasped loudly into his mouth as I came hard. I bit my lip to prevent myself from making too much noise. He moved away from my mouth and buried his face into my neck as he let go and panted heavily. He pulled out after a moment and chucked on a t-shirt and some boxers.

He bent down and kissed me swiftly, I pulled away a little and laughed.

'Go!'

He laughed too and kissed me once more before he ran lightly out of his room. While he was gone I sat up and stretched my perfect content and sated body and looked around for my bra and panties. I put them on and grabbed a clean shirt from Kol's chair and wriggled into it and buttoned it up.

'Elena!'

Kol called from the main room. I fluffed up my wavy locks and padded out of his room and into the main dining, kitchen, living room area. Kol was there lounging on the sofa with a bowl of cereal, flicking through tv channels. It was little moments like this, that reminded me of just how young he was. I couldn't help but feel this was going to come back and bite me in the ass later on. Should I be horrified by my actions for allowing this to happen? I knew it was wrong but I couldn't end it and when he turned and showered me with one of his rare lopsided smiles I knew he felt the same way.

I picked up a pancake, and broke part of it off, popping it in to my mouth. I checked my watch and realised Caroline would be finishing her morning shift in a few minutes. I walked over to where Kol was lying lazily, his bowl of finished cereal discarded on the large coffee table.

'I need to go and see Caroline.'

I said softly, running my hands through his bed head. He turned to face me and rested his head on my chest. I sighed. I would let us have a few more perfect minutes. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close and hummed gently. As his breathing started to even out, I nudged him gently and he scrunched up his nose, opened his eyes and looked at me.

'Okay.'

He said quietly. He lifted himself off of me, and kissed me. It was different from any other kiss we had shared. It was slow and deliberate, full of innocence. Innocence neither of us had.

'I'll call you later.'

He rolled his eyes and I punched him playfully.

'You might need a phone for that.'

I kissed him once more before I got up.

'It's on the to do list, don't worry.'

He shook his head at me and hopped off the couch and walked beside me to the front door. He opened it and saw I was hesitant to step into the hallway to the lift and gave me a reassuring nod.

'Don't worry, this bit is private so we don't have security up here.'

I exhaled and relaxed at his words. He leaned down to kiss me and the minute he did I found myself not wanting to leave his strong hold.

'I'll see you soon.'

I mumbled, still not having let go. He nodded and kissed me more hungrily this time, backing me up against the wall. I ran my hands down his perfect back while he grabbed hold of my ass. A phone ringing from inside broke us apart. I kissed him a final time and dashed off back to my room.

I jogged out the lift and found Caroline waiting for me. She waved me over excitedly and I'm honestly surprised she didn't start jumping up and down.

'Yes!'

She screeched. I laughed as she grabbed me in for a big hug.

'Hug me back before this gets weird.'

She said, as she actually started to jump up and down.

'I can't you're kinda crushing me Care.'

She then proceeded to hold me at arm's length, beaming at me.

'There's an apartment two blocks away from me. I read your email last night and I think that it's a brilliant idea, for you to stay in the city with me.'

I laughed and this time I pulled her in for a hug.

'Sometimes it scares me how efficient you are.'

I muttered.

'It gets better, I put your name down for it, they can hold it for three days, so you have time to pick up your things from Mystic Falls.'

I nodded. Yep, she officially terrified me.

'Can you come with me? Or have you already thought that through as well?'

I said shaking my head in disbelief at the blond bombshell.

'Yea…about that, I can't. And you'll never get a plane ticket for flights leaving JFK today.'

I frowned and wondered if now was a good time to panic.

'I thought you could take Kol? It's the weekend, so he doesn't have school and you can also take one of the family's cars and drivers to take you there. Then they can come back and you and Kol can pick your stuff and drive back in your car.'

If anything I panicked more. Was that a good idea? What if by some chance we ran into Damon or? I also had zero impulse control when I was with him. _*Or*_ That annoying voice in the back of my head whispered. _*You might have feelings for him*_ I tried to drown out the voice, but dammit, it was right. I hated my brain right then.

'Are you sure –'

I blurted out but Caroline stopped me before I had a to chance to argue with her, and held up her hand.

'Would you relax? Everything's all taken care of. Look!'

Caroline said firmly and gestured behind her. I turned around and saw Kol, still half asleep, walking towards us, trying to act indifferent about the whole situation. Though I recognised the look in his eyes, and knew he was actually quite pleased. Caroline gave me a gentle shove towards the entrance.

'Bye now! Try not to let him get on your nerves.'

I laughed. She had no idea. Me and Kol headed off together and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me, it took everything I had to stifle a laugh as I just knew Caroline was watching as walk off. We got into the back of the car, and the security type guard man climbed into the front, and put up the blackout privacy screen between us and him. I scoffed and looked to Kol for an answer.

'Don't worry, he's like that with everyone. That and he sorta hates me.'

I nodded and watched as Kol blushed, which made me smirk.

'Wha did you do?'

The radio came on loudly. Fine by me. Kol Scratched the back of his head.

'I threw up in here when I was twelve, he's never gotten over it.'

I laughed loudly and covered my mouth. Amazing. I looked at Kol and laughed even more at the glare he sent my way. He made a grab for me and pulled me onto his knee.

'I'm sorry.'

I said in between laughs.

'No you're not.'

He said as he laughed too. He leaned down and kissed me. I clutched at his neck holding him close and didn't complain as his hand ran up underneath my skirt, before he dipped a finger into my underwear. I gasped involuntary at the contact. I closed my eyes and leaned into his shoulder as he ran a finger through my hot wet folds. I shuddered when he pushed a finger into me. I was aching for it. He slowly and steadily began to move in an out of my walls, and I had to concentrate hard on not being too loud. He only made matters trickier, when he added a second finger and rubbed my clit lazily with his thumb. When my thighs started to shake I knew I was close.

'Look at me.'

He whispered. So I did. I opened my eyes and it was impossible not to meet his intense gaze. It was that pushed me over the edge. When it was over, I moved so that I was straddling him and I kissed him deeply. I grabbed a handful of his top and it wasn't long until I was grinding on him. He grabbed onto my ass, and just as things were about to get even more heated he moved one of his hands to grab my waist and pull away from me to breathe heavily into my neck.

'Wait, wait, there's a limit to how much I can take before I take you right now. Honestly woman, I think you might be more insatiable than me.'

I snorted but didn't disagree with him.

'You're right sorry.'

I started to move off him, but he made a noise of protest, and clung to me even more.

'If you'd let me finish - '

I rolled my eyes while he grinned at me mischievously.

'- What I was going to say was, we need to be quick. I can't wait much longer.'

He kissed my neck and lifted up my skirt, moving me until I was on my back.

'Yea, okay I like that idea more.'

I said as I tugged desperately on his jeans until I got a god hold of them and pulled them down as far as I could along with his boxers. He yanked down my knickers and kissed me like it was our last as he entered me for the second time that morning. He efficiently moved at a speed which I struggled to keep up with. I gave up and allowed him to take over, and let the pleasure consume me. I was drowning in it, when he started rub my clit at the perfect pressure and speed. I looked at him as my back arched as I started to come and he quickly kissed me to cover my moans and quieten me down, as he reached his own end. He collapsed on top of me and kissed my neck slowly waiting until our breathing evened out. He pulled out of me and fixed himself back into his pants while I sat up and adjusted my skirt and panties.

'I'm officially worn out.'

I stated as my eyes started to close.

'I bet you are.'

He said, pulling me close to him, but not too close to arouse suspicion and I rested my head on his shoulder.

'Don't be so smug.'

I said yawning.

'Why not, I have the right don't i?'

I nudged him but smiled. He laughed quietly and kissed my head as I fell asleep.

A couple of restroom and food stops later we finally drove past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign just after half past 6 in the already dark evening. Kol held my hand and kissed it while I looked out the window. I turned and managed a small smile. I was home.

But then why didn't it feel that way?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hearts Like Ours**

 **Little bit of a filler chapter. Sorry for the slow update, have been so busy with school this week! Don't forget to please leave a review!**

Home.

So why didn't it feel like it? The car pulled up to my house. I glowered, I suppose it was Damon's know, and _hers._ I let out a long sigh, and got out the car, I walked to the driver's side with Kol and tapped lightly on the window. It rolled down and I handed him $20, he nodded and gave me a small smile. And then the car was reversing and driving away from us. Kol took my hand in his and squeezed it lightly. I smiled, thankful for his presence.

We walked up the front steps and I pulled my key out my bag and let us in, and flicked on the lights. Nothing had moved at all in my absence which meant Damon hadn't been back since we left for the wedding. I sighed when I saw the photos, pieces of clothes, receipts, bonnie and Nora's wedding invitation. I let out a shaky breath when I saw Kol looking at a photo of me and Damon at Jenna and Alaric's wedding. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder as I used the other to turn the photo face down.

'Time for me to disappear.'

Kol looked at me and I nodded reassuringly. I went to the back room and pulled out two suitcases and a couple of cardboard boxes. I started filling the cardboard boxes with all the photos of us together, receipts of any places we'd been together, any gifts and souvenirs of holidays etc., photos of him and family and any bits and pieces that belonged to my family that had been left behind.

I went into the bedroom and started packing in all my clothes, shoes, make-up and toiletries, books, dvds, hairbrush, jewellery. I was completely erasing myself from Damon's life, like I'd never existed. I zipped up my cases and took them through into the front room, and Kol automatically jumped up to take them. I tossed him the car keys, which he caught perfectly, and then he headed out the front door to my car. I headed to the three cardboard boxes and was wholly prepared to leave silently when the image of Damon and Bonnie pounding it out in the car made me pause and make me stare at my engagement ring. My cheeks were burning so I went to the bathroom to splash some cool water on them when my eyes landed on Damon's wash bag. A lovely leather piece I'd bought him last Christmas.

For a moment I thought about filling it with shaving foam, but froze with a flashback as I picked up the can. Him hunched over that cow, all sweaty and confused. I wondered if maybe I should throw it out the window. Then I remembered him smiling at her. Smiling at her, in front of me, in those scummy boxer shorts.

And so I sat on the loo and pissed in the bag. It was the most disgusting thing I'd ever done, and I was so so proud. Once it was nicely ruined, I took off my engagement ring, zipped it up in the bag and left the bathroom. I walked it into the front room and picked up the cardboard boxes and walked out the house, flicking off the lights as I did so.

I loaded them in the car, and felt pride surge within me once more. Hadn't even left a single tampon behind, I was pleased with myself. I climbed into the driver's seat, still smiling, I turned to face Kol, who laughed in disbelief at my good mood.

'You good to go?'

He asked. I turned on the ignition and revved the engine, god I'd missed my car. It was a blue camero, that had belonged to Damon in high school and he had given it to me a few years ago after he used his first pay check from his hot shot lawyer job to buy himself his current nice new car and so I inherited the 'useless piece of crap'.

'Never readier.'

I replied with, as we tore down the dead streets. I took the roof down and laughed as the wind whipped through my hair. I looked at Kol and smiled as he took my free hand in his and kissed it, as he started to laugh too.

It was 4am and we were just back in the car after to being to a completely empty 24/7 diner for pancakes and coffee, when Kol turned to me and opened his mouth to say something but thinking better of it he kissed me instead. I melted into him, and didn't argue about the fact that we still had another two hours of driving left before we made it back to the city, and that I was really tired and needed sleep. Preferably with him. His phone ringing brought us out of the moment momentarily, realising it was Caroline, he passed it to me. I answered and gasped as Kol began kissing down my neck.

'Elena?'

Caroline said, confused.

'Yea, sorry, trying to stop myself from yawning.'

I said meekly, as Kol continued to feel his way around my body.

'That's okay! Heard you'd be back around 6, and thought I'd call before you passed out from exhaustion. Just wanted to make sure everything went okay?'

She was checking on me? God I loved her. Pizza was on me, when I finally made it back to the land of the living.

'Yea just getting ready to head back on the road.'

'Great then I'll see you soon!'

Caroline hung up and I shrieked as Kol began to tickle me. He began to laugh too. It was a perfect moment. I eventually got off rather quickly when one of the other customers left the diner, I started up the car, and soon we were on the road again.

Finally made it back to New York at around 6am. And I was just passing out in my bed, after Kol had left with his ripped shirt (I may have been exhausted, but I was determined to let him have his way with me, as he was having a hard time keeping himself together on the road. (I would say it was just a teenage thing, but if anything I was just as bad if not worse than him) When Caroline knocked on my door. Groaning I got up and let her in. I was unceremoniously dragged back to my car, where Caroline then drove to my new apartment.

I barely remembering it happen, but I signed over for it, and got my keys. To my surprise Caroline, Hayley and Valerie had furnished it for me, as my welcome to New York house warming gift. The colours had been left untouched as they were all pretty shades of cream, apart from the pale blue bathroom, and deep plum feature wall in the bedroom. But they had furnished it all and freshly stocked my fridge, and when I would finally get round to unpacking my things, it would add that perfect personal touch.

Despite growing up in Mystic Falls, I'd always felt slightly out of place, even with Damon. Moving to London had been a great relief to me, and now that I was officially a New Yorker, I felt like I belonged, and I'd found the place where I needed to be, with people that needed me.

It was little after four in the afternoon when I awoke. I padded through into the kitchen and found that although Hayley and Valerie had left to go back to work, Caroline had stayed. Her shift must've been a late night/morning one, as she was out like a light on my sofa, an episode of friends playing quietly on my super flashy wall mounted tv. I clicked it off, and Caroline slowly stirred and sat up slowly. I yawned and stretched, while she rubbed furiously at her very smudged eyes.

'Pizza? My treat.'

I asked as I stifled another yawn. Caroline mumbled some sort of response which sounded like a yes? Before dragging herself to the bathroom. Date evening, before we headed out with the girls tonight. I smiled happily, everything was falling into place.

Four am. A very Drunk me and Caroline stumbled into my new apartment.

'Best night ever!'

Caroline yelled. I nodded my head in total agreement. While Caroline made it to the bathroom to FINALLY pee, after a cab ride of her telling me she was convinced it was running down her leg (It wasn't, she made me check.) I stumbled into my room and stripped off my dress, shoes and jewellery and checked my new phone that we'd picked up that afternoon to find a text from Kol asking if I could pick up him and his sister Rebekah up from school tomorrow as their parents were too busy and couldn't send a driver for them. I swiftly replied saying yes. When it came to getting what he wanted, damn he was gifted, and who was I, to say no to him?

I got into bed and allowed myself fifteen more drunken minutes of shameless recollection of some of Kol's other gifts before I got up to find Caroline falling asleep in the hallway. I hauled her up, and we both collapsed on my bed and started singing, I can't even say what time it was when we eventually did fall asleep.

Tomorrow was step three of my new life. Get a job.

That thought made me a stress a little, and I knew it wasn't just going to be that, that wouldn't feel good in the morning, but the sugar-wine coma I was slipping into with my best friend felt great at that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Me Harder**

 **Made Kol 17, as it was easier to make my plot lines move along and flow better. Please review!**

I clutched my head and groaned at the sun, as I got out my car and headed towards the front entrance for the Mikaelson on Friday afternoon. I had to catch Caroline in time for her break so we could discuss my employment issue, before I dragged her with me to pick up Kol and his sister. Hayley was on the concierge desk as I blew into the lobby, the overpowering whiff of the scented candles, reminding that I wanted to have a good bubble bath at some point tonight, and how sad I was that I'd left my bed.

'Hey Hayley! Is Caroline around?'

She nodded.

'Sure, she's in the back. We have this band staying and they've decided she's their favourite concierge in the whole of forever. You want to go through and bust her out of hiding?'

Hayley buzzed me through the seamless, invisible door and into the employee lounge where I saw Caroline's high ponytail peeping over the top of a squishy sofa.

'Okay, so I'm thinking now that I live here, I should probably get a job, so I can actually afford to stay and…Caroline?'

Rounding the sofa, I stopped short. Caroline was red, blotchy and her mascara had run all down her pretty face.

'You're crying.'

I said, stating the fairly obvious.

'Hey, that's a good idea.'

She sniffled, rubbing her face on the arm of her black shirt.

'Tell me what you have mind, so we can figure something out.'

'No, you tell me,'

I said, sitting beside her.

'What's wrong?'

'Oh, it's stupid.'

She tried to smile but just succeeded in letting some more tears slip out.

'I saw Tyler, my ex.'

'Oh.'

I said, not really knowing what else to say.

'Well, what happened? Did he say anything?'

Caroline sniffed loudly.

'Nothing good.'

'What a shit!'

I shook my head.

'Uh-Uh,'

Caroline shook her head sadly.

'I'm the shit, I cheated on him.'

'Really?'

Caroline wasn't a cheater, she was such a nice, considerate person who cared horribly about other people. It wasn't possible.

'You did?'

'Yeah I was really, really stupid.'

She sighed, rubbing her forehead.

'And he just came by to accidently let it slip that he's seeing someone else.'

I bit my lip, trying to choose my next words carefully.

'But, I mean, you broke up with him for someone else?'

I tried to make sense of it in my head without sounding judgemental but it was hard. Turned out I was pretty judgemental.

'No, I got really drunk, slept with Klaus, Kol's older brother, and then I told my boyfriend because I felt so guilty.'

Caroline said numbly.

'So he called me a whore, kicked me out and I moved in with Valerie. I never wanted to break-up, I just made a mistake and there was no way to take it back.'

'Oh.'

'I know what you must be thinking.'

She said quietly.

'Honestly, I don't know what I'm thinking.'

I said squeezing her hand.

'But I can only go on what I know about you, which is that you're lovely and my best friend.'

'Oh, god!'

Caroline burst out crying loudly.

'I screwed up. I miss him so much.'

She dropped slowly sideways into my lap. Not knowing what else to do, I gently combed my fingers through her hair and stayed silent until she stopped sobbing. It was a long five minutes before Caroline let out a big sniff and pulled herself up. She smiled and squeezed my hand in hers.

'I know you must be thinking I'm a complete slut, but honestly it wasn't like that.'

She said earnestly.

'It's not something I do. Sometimes people just make mistakes. I wish I could make Tyler see that I would do anything to get him back. Anything.'

'If it's meant to be, he'll realize eventually.'

I offered, but I didn't know if it was true.

Caroline nodded.

'You're shift finished like five minutes ago, which is perfect timing Forbes, because I have to go and pick up Kol and his sister Rebekah up from school, and I don't know where I'm going. We'll go somewhere for food, and discuss boring adult things, like my unemployment.'

Caroline nodded slowly but didn't move as I stood up.

'Come on.'

I said, taking her hand in mine and hauling her up. She looked in the mirror and let out a little sob, when she saw how she looked.

'I have make-up wipes and some make-up in my bag.'

I said. Nodding decisively, she grabbed onto my hand and marched us out the door.

We sat in the pick-up zone, outside the main school gates with five minutes to spare before the bell rang. Caroline's driving officially scared the hell out of me. Never had I been more grateful for the invention of the seatbelt.

'This will be good for us.'

Caroline said, adjusting her ponytail as she smiled at her fixed reflection and tried on my sunglasses.

'It's been a while since I sucked the youth out of Rebekah and Kol. They're good fun. You'll love Rebekah, she's fantastic. I feel bad for her though, she's really clever and head cheer captain, but she doesn't have a lot of friends. She likes to keep to herself, I think she wishes she was in more of Kol's classes, they're really close.'

I nodded and yawned and for some reason played with the idea of telling Caroline about me and Kol, but quickly thought better of it, when all sorts of ramifications came into my head, and scared the shit out of me.

'This school is super fancy.'

I said.

'Yea?'

'Yea, nothing like the dump I went to. It's a fricken castle!'

I exclaimed laughing. Caroline delved into her bag, and pulled out a slightly battered copy of the new Yorker and opened it to the section of jobs where she'd circled and highlighted, starred (even rated?) a tonne.

'We will review this over, ice-cream and cake, and coffee. I'm guessing alcohols out of the picture considering it's half three and we're trying to be good role models.'

I laughed, but it was quietened out by the scarily loud ringing of the school bell.

'There's never a time too early to drink Caroline, we both know that, but we probably should attempt to look responsible.'

I said, honking the horn a couple of times, when I saw Kol on the steps, checking his phone with a pretty blond beside him. He grinned and waved and headed down towards us, gently tugging his sister with him, who looked really shy, when she saw me. Though I swear I saw some of the tension leave her shoulders when she saw Caroline. They climbed into the back seats, and Caroline turned around to high five Kol and kiss (a now quite happy and more relaxed looking) Rebekah on the cheek.

'Where's your delightful parents?'

Caroline asked, scoffing and sounding unimpressed. I furrowed my brows in confusion, and she quickly shot me a look, saying she would explain all later. Wow, there was definitely a story to be had there.

'They left for Miami an hour ago, to see some of Dad's old friends, it's do with work. And Nik and 'Lijah are staying overnight at work. They have a big case at the moment.'

Caroline rolled her eyes at the Miami part, but nodded respectfully and cheerfully at the mention of Klaus and Elijah. I assumed they were lawyers. It was quiet for a moment as Rebekah looked out the window a little huffily and Kol winked at me, whilst Caroline looked slightly concerned.

'But you guys just got back from Hawaii, and they're leaving?'

Rebekah nodded.

'They work too much.'

Kol said, a scowl working its way onto his face. As if all at once and right on que, we all sighed at the same time. We all slowly looked round at each other and burst out laughing, doubling over slightly when agitated parents behind us, started to get annoyed, and beep their horns at us.

'Macdonald's?'

I questioned, as I started up the car. Smiling when I was met with cheers from everyone else.

By the time I'd put away a chicken club sandwich and diet coke and Caroline had packed in a burger, fries, a chocolate brownie, and stolen half of Kol's milkshake and some of Rebekah's Mcflurry, I dropped my head on to the table and swore in frustration.

'Oh my god!'

Caroline and Rebekah yelled out together.

'I found the job for you Elena gilbert!'

I sat up pretty quickly then. They had my attention.

'Stein publishing!'

Caroline eagerly thrust the highlighted magazine towards me and I read it over. It was a pa position. I started to protest, but then Rebekah cut me off by shushing me and pointing at wage.

'Fuck!'

Was all I could get out. Pa position at large publishing company, was just what I needed. I know I wanted to be a writer, but this was definitely a start, it would be busy, but then I looked quickly at the hourly pay and I was convinced and ready to give it a go.

'Valerie's sister in-law works there, and is pretty high ranking, she could totally get you in. If you text her now, Valerie can meet us tonight and I guarantee she'll have a job interview set up for you.'

'She's that good?'

Caroline smirked and stole the rest of Kol's fries.

'You better believe it babe.'

Our table resounded with laughter once more.

'How was school by the way?'

I asked feeling like we'd spent enough time being boring and adult and discussing career changes in front of poor Rebekah and Kol. Kol shrugged, and me and Caroline accepted that.

'Ugh, you're such a typical boy.'

Caroline said rolling her eyes. Kol only stuck out his tongue and started flicking through his phone. So we both turned our attention on to Rebekah who looked sad..again.

'There's a party tonight but I was invited.'

She said glumly. Kol momentarily breaking out of his 'I'm an anti-social teenager' moment to scoot closer to his sister and wrap an arm around her shoulders, but saying nothing. Just as well, this was without question a girl thing.

'Why not?!'

Caroline asked, outraged.

'My boyfriend Alexander dumped me, and now I'm the uncool one? All the girls like him and they think if he dumped me, there must be something awful with me.'

'He's not a catch Bex, he dressed up as harry potter for Halloween last year for petes sake.'

Kol said, shaking his head in strong distaste. She cheered up slightly at that and we all sniggered.

'Boys like that are stupid and a waste of your time, we've all been there and dated at least one horrible guy. Hell I nearly married one!'

I exclaimed, placing my hand on hers. She smiled at me, and knew she'd let me in and liked me just as much as Caroline. I grinned back, before speaking again.

'I need a new bag.'

Caroline smiled slyly.

'I love how casually you threw that out there. Bloomingdales?'

Me and Rebekah quickly gathered up our stuff with Caroline, while Kol just huffed out but seemed like he was going to tag along too. We left Macdonald's and headed to the car when Caroline whispered in my ear.

'Do you really need a new bag, or are you just trying to cheer Rebekah up? Cause its totally working, you are without question my soul sister.'

I snorted.

'Yes and Yes.'

I said answering both her questions. She squealed happily and linked her arm through one of mine.

It wasn't long until we were in Bloomingdales and I was staring transfixed at the most beautiful bag I'd ever seen in my life. Marc Jacobs, luxury leather. I reached out and stroked its buttery softness, the dark brown of the leather looked like milk chocolate and the subtle gold detailing winked at me. ' _Buy me'_ it whispered tantalizingly _'I complete you.'_

'How much?'

Rebekah piped up from beside me. Bless her, I was incapable of making sense right now, too lost in the perfectness of the bag beside me. I picked it up delicately. It was heart stoppingly beautiful. Was it wrong that I felt more passion for this bag than I had felt in my and Damon's bedroom for the last three years?

'It's $895.00'

The sales assistant said, sensing the commission. I figured she could smell a sale like a horse smells fear.

'Plus tax'

I'd neveR spent more than $50 on a bag. But I needed it. I thought back to when Bonnie and I went shopping for bridesmaid shoes and reasoned with myself. If she could spend $400 on my shoes for one day (albeit guilt shoes, I realized now) I could invest $895 in a bag I would use for the rest of my life. I'd just use it all the time. For every occasion. Every single day.

'Anything else?'

The girl piped up.

Me Caroline and Rebekah, (along with a now slightly bored Kol) smiled feverishly back at her.

'We all need a new clutch.'

Caroline said, incredibly but with well-earned dramatism.

A thousand dollars down and two amazing handbags later, Kol dragged me, Rebekah and Caroline out of our favourite place in the whole world.

'Instead of going out tonight Rebekah, why don't we party and hang out with you?'

Caroline said. God we drank a lot. Rebekah's face lit up, dammit. I'd ruin my liver for her.

'Yes! And since no-one is home apart from me and Kol tonight you can crash with us!'

Rebekah cheered.

'Then it's settled. We should call Valerie and Hayley too.'

I said nodding triumphantly, my heart skipping a beat when I saw the way Kol was looking at me as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I bit my lip and blushed, hiding in my hair as it fell over my shoulders. Just then my phone lit up with a text from Val confirming interview dates for the pa job next week. Time to get this celebratory night started.

We cackled loudly in the living room, as we all lay on the floor, Kol had long ago made his escape, and we were having the best girl's night ever. I swear every night out in New York at this rate had been the 'best night ever.'

'Feeling good?'

I asked Rebekah, as she rolled over and stood up to dance with a crazy drunk Valerie to the spice girls.

'Yes!'

She yelled twirling around. I laughed, and turned to look at a very sour faced Caroline.

'Elena, if your ex turned up right now with a bunch of roses and an apology, what would you do?'

I was suddenly very interested I my champagne glass.

'I'd tell him to go to hell, and to leave me alone.'

'No, you wouldn't.'

Caroline shook her head back and downed her drink.

'You'd take him back in heartbeat. You know it.'

I bit my lip.

'Wow, where did the anti-Oprah come from?'

'Jesus.'

Hayley said, sitting up from my other side.

'Welcome to the dark side Elena. Meet drunk Caroline.'

I looked at my new friend, her head resting on her knees, her shoulders drooped.

'Deep depression, check. Determined to bring everyone else down, check. Won't quit until she's offended everyone she's ever met, even when she's a new friend and she's celebrating, check.'

She checked her watch, stood up and shrugged on her coat.

'I have a morning shift, I need to head home, I'm not hanging around for this sweetheart. She'll be fine tomorrow.'

Hayley kissed me on the cheek and waved goodbye to Valerie and Rebekah, who were now sitting opposite me and Caroline. It was now incredibly depressing. After a few silent minutes of Caroline trying not to pass out, Valerie sighed.

'This is killing my buzz, and I'm more than a little drunk and unfortunately I have work tomorrow too. She kissed us each on the cheek also and grabbed her coat. Caroline stood and opened the door for her and gave the finger while Valerie walked over. Valerie slapped Caroline's backside on the way out.

'Buck up doll, or that one-night stand is going to cost you more than just a boyfriend.'

She said as she left. Rebekah ran over just in time to grab onto a falling Caroline, and dragged her over to me. I stood up and supported some of her weight, though it was apparent that Rebekah was a lot stronger than me.

'I'm so pathetic.'

She mumbled. I sighed. I had some tolerance for self-pity but not enough.

'Does this happen often?'

'Only if I think about him.'

She replied, face still hanging down. I needed to kill this now. I laid Caroline on the sofa, while Rebekah got her a glass of water and a blanket.

'Look,'

I said. Staring her hard in the eyes.

'You did something wrong and you might never get back with your ex, but if I've learned any one thing from the last week, it's that there's running away, wallowing and, hopefully a happy medium called getting on with life. And having great new friends to look after you. And you'll have to get on with life, otherwise you'll have no authority as my life coach and then where will I be?'

'I suppose you do need me.'

She sniffed. I stroked her hair soothingly, as she sipped some water, and then curled up on the sofa, and buried her face in pillows, while Rebekah gently tucked a cosy huge blanket over her. She was asleep instantly.

'God that sounded serious.'

Rebekah said as we both necked the last of an almost empty bottle of wine.

'I'm going to bed, I'm pretty drunk too.'

Rebekah said.

'Same.'

We erupted into a fit of giggles.

'I'm gonna make sure your brothers still alive and then I'll come join you.'

I said as Rebekah began to stagger down the hall, the opposite way from where Kol's room was.

'I'll leave the light on for you.'

She called. I watched her go into her room and click on her light for me, and smiled shaking my head. What a night. I heaved myself off the kitchen counter and half ran into Kol's room. He smirked and then laughed when I half walked/stumbled into his room. I threw myself onto his bed, and let out a long breath. Then I sat up, and before I could really register anything, Kol had gotten up and was kissing me feverishly. I moaned and clung to him.

'Longest day of my life.'

I laughed.

'You and me both.'

I said, kissing him again, gasping as it grew more heated. I pulled away.

'Tomorrow, I need some help moving furniture in my apartment after me and Caroline go shopping for it. She has an afternoon shift so can't stay and help me get upstairs and set it up with me. And I was wondering- '

Kol kissed along my jaw.

'Text me when you want me to come over.'

He whispered. I nodded, and kissed him passionately once more, before I sighed in disappointment as I got up and left. I ran into Rebekah's room, and stripped off my clothes, and gladly accepted the shirt she tossed my way. I fell into bed beside her.

'Don't spoon me.'

She grumbled.

'I won't spoon if you won't sing.'

Exhausted didn't even begin to cover how I felt, the last two days of tiredness finally caught up with me. Ready to face hangover number two in just over twenty-four hours.

 **Thanks to veryone who's reviewing! To make-up for the week long wait, you can't say I don't love you all. Longest chapter yet! Elena's not the only tired one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Think We're Alone Now**

 **Don't forget to please review! Thanks to everyone who has been following and enjoying my story x**

I woke up with quite possibly the biggest and worst hangover of my life. Rebekah's room was thankfully still dark, so it was safe for me to open my eyes. When I turned to my side and saw that Rebekah wasn't there I sat up in confusion, and my confusion only grew when I heard laughter and music playing in the kitchen. With the way I was feeling, I kind of wasn't in the mood. I heaved myself off of the bed and tugged on last night's black jeans and red camisole and dragged my poor reluctant feet into the main room, and despite my headache, my rumbly stomach, and overall bad mood, I smiled at the sight.

Caroline was back in last nights dress, having showered as she towelled her hair, Rebekah was still in her pyjamas as was a beautifully shirtless Kol _*sighs*_. 'Whatta man' was blasting through Kol's docking station and they were all dancing and singing to it while making/eating pancakes.

'Elena! Come eat,'

Caroline sing songed me over. I sighed and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

'I feel like complete shit. How are you even functioning right now?'

I asked in complete disbelief as I accepted the large class of water that Kol nudged towards me along with an Advil. Rebekah snorted at my question, and Kol laughed loudly while pushing a plate of two pancakes towards me, fresh out the pan and covered in butter and Nutella with cut up strawberries. I smiled at him and he grinned back and quickly caught my hand in his, before he turned round to tug on Rebekah's plaits and make more pancakes.

'Because she's not human obviously.'

Rebekah said as she poured herself a glass of juice. I nodded in complete approval, as I sniggered.

'Obviously'

I said, kissing Caroline's cheek when she glared at me.

'It's called moving on from last night and having a positive attitude.'

She clarified for us.

'Yea, cause my amazing breakfast making skills along with giving you copious amounts of water, coffee and a couple of paracetamol did nothing to help.'

Kol said smirking when Caroline tried to unsuccessfully argue her case. In the end she stuck out her tongue, making us all laugh.

'So I was thinking,'

Caroline started as she finished up her breakfast and turned to face me, holding her arm across her eyes to block out the sunlight.

'Really? I didn't see an awful lot of evidence of that last night.'

I said, raising my eyebrows at her.

'Shut up before I refuse to help you furniture shop today.'

She looked down at last night's clothes and shook her head at herself.

'Like I said, I was thinking. I made a list of all the furniture shops we should hit today, in order and colour coded where to get what from where.'

Caroline said, triumphantly snatching a piece of A-4 out of Rebekah's hands as Kol read it over her shoulder.

'I had Kol write it up with Bex, when I was in the bathroom, trying to decide if I was going to puke or not.'

She said shrugging while checking her phone.

'Seriously, she yelled out what to write. Even in her low moments, you can never deter care-bear from her mission.'

Kol said as he loaded up the dishwasher. Caroline rolled her eyes and then looked at the list, then at me and then at the list again.

'So…?'

She said, a little impatiently.

'Let's do it.'

Caroline nodded and shrugged on her coat and picked up her shoes and clutch.

'We're going now?'

I said, looking round for my things a bit frantically.

'Yea! Busy morning, though I have work this afternoon, but I've recruited Kol to be your little slave, while I pine for you at the reception desk.'

Caroline said, handing me my phone, and my leather jacket and one shoe.

'I think your other shoe, might've ended up in my room.'

Kol said as I started to grill Caroline and Rebekah on my missing shoe.

'How did it get there?'

Rebekah asked, confusion written on her face.

'How the bloody hell do I know? I don't know what you lot were up to last night, you're all mad.'

Kol said, shuddering in what was probably slight horror at our behaviour.

'I'm going back to bed to rot.'

Rebekah announced as she got up and kissed our heads in goodbye, and then she slunk off back to her room, and waved her phone and mumbled call me. Caroline laughed and stole the apple that Kol was holding and started munching on it thoughtfully. I shook my head and hoped off the kitchen bar stool to follow Kol into his room to get my shoe.

'I believe this is yours,'

Kol said, picking up my gold stiletto. I reached out to take it, when he shook his head and raised his arm so I couldn't reach.

What will you give me?'

He asked playfully. I laughed and remembered the last time he'd tried that one.

'What do you want?'

I asked as he backed me up against the wall. He smirked and dropped my shoe onto the ground. And then his lips collided with my own, it overwhelmed me and I was desperate for it, I'd missed him. I immersed myself into the feeling of his lips on mine and couldn't stop the emotions flowing out of me as he held me close and my fingers threaded through his bedhead.

'Elena! Hurry up!'

Caroline called. I reluctantly removed myself from Kol's embrace, and reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly once more.

'Tell me when you want me,'

He said as he held my hand, I looked down at our interlocked fingers. I couldn't have anticipated the next words I said.

'I'll always want you.'

I said with perfect clarity and no hesitation. I slowly looked up at Kol, who nodded slowly, looking serious. He cupped my cheek and did that sexy half smirk that always made me feel weak.

'If that wasn't an ego boost, I don't know what one even is anymore.'

He paused for a moment.

'As long as you want me, I suppose I can be yours.'

I laughed and he grinned at me before he turned serious again.

'I mean it though.'

I nodded and kissed his shoulder, and turned to leave his room.

'I know.'

I said, glancing over my shoulder, unable to prevent the smile that was working its way onto my face. I put my shoes on and walked into the kitchen area, finding a particular green Caroline resting her head on the cool worktop.

'You feelin' okay Forbes?'

She heaved herself up, and took my hand in hers as I gently towed her to the door.

'Never better,'

she mumbled. I laughed lightly as we exited the hotel ready for us to go back to mine to shower and change before we hit the shops.

'What about this one?'

Caroline asked as we stood inspecting two sofas, I'd never concentrated so hard on anything in my life. Light turquoise or shocking pink? Both would match my living room beautifully. I felt bold and decided to go pink, which I knew Caroline was secretly hoping I'd pick.

'Pink.'

I said feeling decisive. Caroline clapped and hugged me tight, full of enthusiasm. I smiled and hugged her back. Incredibly glad that this now meat the furniture shopping was over. I had a flat packed bed, mattress, sheets, cutlery, cushions, dining set, tumblers and wine glasses, all packed with the upmost care and perfect precision into my little car. Though this did mean, the only thing that had to get delivered to my new home was the sofa. I arranged for it to be delivered the following morning and left the store with Caroline.

'Can you drop me at work?'

Caroline asked, as she tried to stifle a yawn. I nodded.

'I need to pick up Kol anyway.'

I said, smiling at my friend.

'It's his birthday next week, he'll finally be eighteen, he's been banging on it about since he was 15.'

Caroline said rolling her eyes and then making a point to turn and face me as I pulled up to the entrance of the hotel.

'Meaning that I know what's been going on between you two.'

I turned to face her and turned bright red, a healthy dose of panic taking over my features.

'Caroline, I – '

Caroline, stopped looking so serious and her features softened as she gave me a small smile and took my hand in hers.

'I never said anything, cause I know it's his birthday soon. Though it did weird me out a little at first, but then I put myself in your shoes, and thought of everything you've been through. And everything Kol has to put up with in his home life, which isn't easy for him. He really cares about you, and I know he means a lot to you too. All I really wanted to say is, both of you, just don't get hurt, and I think it's nice that he's been there for you when it's mattered. Although obviously you have me and as your best friend, I one hundred percent trump a guy, right?'

My eyes welled up and Caroline gathered me into her arms, and hugged me tight.

'Right.'

I mumbled into her hair. Caroline broke the hug, and smoothed down some of my stray hairs.

'I love you very much, you know that right?'

I nodded and kissed her cheek before she exited the car.

'I love you too!'

I called after her. She winked at me, and passed Kol on the steps, knocking her hip into Kol's as they high fived. I smiled, and wondered what I'd done to deserve someone as amazing as Caroline Forbes in my life.

Kol hopped into the car, and I pulled away and drove a bit manically back to the apartment. He kissed my cheek and I smiled at him.

'Someone's desperate to set up that double bed.'

He said, giving me a sly smile. I looked at him and smirked, he knew fine all too well.

Two hours later, everything was unpacked and I was leaning against the wall with a glass of wine watching as Kol put the final pieces of my new bed together. I'd helped with all of it, but he was too competitive for his own good.

'It would be done by now, if you'd let – '

I started to say but Kol turned round and smirked at me, before cutting me off.

'Hand me the screw driver would you darling?'

I mock glared at him as I passed it over. Two minutes later Kol stood up triumphantly, and placed the mattress on the bed. It was impossible not to stare, as he lifted it effortlessly, his abs gleaming in the light, on the delicate layer of sweat that had worked its way onto his topless body, as he worked on my bed.

'Done.'

He said, smirking when he caught me staring.

'But it would seem you're not.'

He said raising his eyebrows, as he brushed past me.

'Where are you going?'

I called after him.

'To call Bex, and tell her not wait up for me.'

I laughed.

'Who said you were staying?'

Kol peeked his head pack round the door.

'Are you saying I'm nothing more than a booty call?'

He said cheekily, feigning hurt, as he dramatically placed a hand over his heart. I smiled and shook my head, finishing off my wine. He winked at me and walked off. I walked over to the bedside table and placed my wine glass down, I bent over to pick up my new bed linen and began to make the bed. When it was done I flopped onto my bed and sighed in contentment, closing my eyes, waiting for Kol to return.

I only opened my eyes when I sensed a shadow crossing over my face. I was met with Kol's dark intense gaze as he hovered over me. Looking momentarily to my window and realizing I hadn't shut the curtains, he simply flicked off the lamp by my bed.

'I've missed this.'

I said, as he flipped his hand under the edge of my dress and slowly began to drag it tantalizingly slow up my thigh. When his hand grazed over my hip bone, my breath caught in my throat and I moved my hand over the top of his and sat up.

'How much?'

He whispered into my neck, when he finally pulled my dress off.

'Wouldn't you like to know.'

I bit out, as he moved me until I was lying on my back and he was hovering over me once more. I hooked my leg over his waist, and kissed him desperately, not even realizing myself how much I had actually missed him. I'd been so busy waiting for him to return I hadn't even noticed that he'd removed his clothes.

I grasped his shoulders as he kissed along my jaw, and arched my back so he could remove my bra. He threw it somewhere in the room and then quickly went back to worshipping me. I sighed contentedly as he kissed his way down my body. His lips were so cool on my hot skin, it felt like heaven. I smiled into the dark as he finally grabbed onto the flimsy material of my panties and he dragged them down my legs.

I wasn't prepared for it. When his fingers grazed over my clit, my thighs began to tremble, I felt so needy, but I didn't care. Because however desperate I was, I could only imagine how our short time apart was affecting Kol, and knew he was needing it just as badly as me.

His fingers were quickly replaced with his tongue, and I cried out as he pushed two of skilled fingers into my tight wet heat. He set up a punishing pace, that had me screaming out, and it wasn't long until I was speechless. He was devouring me, and I was helpless to it. Just I thought I was about to let go, he twisted his fingers and quickly withdrew them, I didn't have time to be disappointed as his tongue was then pushed up into my folds. I snapped, and it felt like fire, tearing through my body as I came. My hips bucked into the pleasure, and I was crying out his name, so loudly I wondered if my neighbours could hear me. I was so past it I didn't even care. I appreciated very much the presence of Kol's finger pads running over my clit, as he helped me ride it out.

When it was finally over, Kol kissed his way back up my shaking body. He looked into my eyes, and saw something I wasn't sure I'd ever seen in his eyes before, or had seen in Damon's in years. Love? I decided not to overthink at the moment, but kissed him slowly and deliberately hoping he felt what I felt. And then he ever so carefully, pushed himself inside me, taking care of me, and he never once looked away. Like it was my first time, I'd never felt so breakable in my life as pleasure fogged my mind once more. He rocked into me slowly, and I held onto him for dear life, as he took me to new heights. It was only when I felt the burn in my belly of a second orgasm approaching, that Kol lost his restraint and snapped, building his speed frantically.

The coil within me continued to tighten, I'd never felt so wound up in my life. He moved his hand in between our bodies and drew slow circles on my clit, and then I snapped. I squeezed my eyes shut, and screamed. Stars exploded behind my eyelids as he ravished me, it was beautiful. Two more thrusts and Kol was spilling into me. He called my name and then buried his face into my neck as he breathed heavily. I ran my fingers through his hair as he gradually calmed down. He pulled out of me and collapsed on his back and gathered me into his arms.

I pulled the duvet over us and was settling into a nice sleep, when in the quietest voice I'd ever heard him used, he asked me a question.

'We'll be okay, wont we?'

I took one of his hands that was wrapped round my waist and kissed it, lacing our fingers together.

'Yea.'

I whispered back. I kissed his hand again, and wriggled so I could look up at him as I rested my head on his chest.

'I can't lose you.'

I kissed his chest and stroked his cheek.

'You're not going to.'

I said determinedly. He looked at me and relaxed, smiling in my reassurance. He slowly closed his eyes, and I gave him a lingering kiss on his lips before I laid my head back on his chest and allowed sleep to overtake me. My heart skipping a beat as he kissed my head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rescue**

 **Don't forget to please review!**

I woke up to the quiet ringing of my phone and groaned a little as I stretched out over Kol to get it. He wound his arms around me and pulled me close as I answered the call.

'Elena?!'

Caroline sounded stressed, which was not so great for me, because now I was stressed too.

'What?'

I mumbled, my sleepiness still quite present.

'A man and woman stopped by looking for you. Bonnie and Damon.'

Holy shit. No, no, no, no, no. Dear god no! Did I mention no?!

'What the fuck? Why? It's been nearly two weeks? If I had anything to say to them, they missed their chance.'

'I didn't give them your address don't worry. How do they know you're here?'

'Thanks babe, my family and Nora are the only people that know. Shitting hell, Bonnie must've seriously manipulated Nora until she broke, and blabbed. Did they leave?'

I said, I was sitting up now, rubbing at my temple with my free hand, while Kol looked concerned.

'Yea they're gone now, they were really quite rude and threatening.'

Come to think of it, she did sound a little shaken up.

'Do you want me to come over?'

'Yea if you don't mind…'

'Of course not babe! We'll be there in half an hour. You with anyone else?'

Caroline sniffed down the line. That son of a bitch.

'I'm with Valerie and Rebekah.'

'Stay put.'

Then I hung up. I looked behind me, and saw Kol coming out of the bathroom, already dressed.

'I'm going to call Bex, meet you out by the car?'

'Yea, I'll be there in five minutes,'

Giving Kol a small smile before he walked off. I slipped out of bed and half ran to my little closet to get dressed. A million thoughts were racing through my mind. I found a long black body con skirt and slipped that on, but was stressed about finding a top, just to add to all my other stress, that I just grabbed one of Kol's t-shirts that was hanging up and threw it on. I chucked on my black heels, and threw my hair into a ponytail, before grabbing my (still beautiful) Marc Jacobs bag and ran out my room. I took my leather jacket off the hook and shrugged it on, grabbed my keys and left.

Kol was in the car when I got there. We didn't speak much on the drive back to the hotel, he was texting like a mad man to Rebekah, and while I concentrated on driving, I used a spare hand to use a make-up remover wipe on my face. We pulled up to the hotel and parked, and I let out a long breath, I hadn't even realised I was holding. I looked at Kol, to see him sitting there looking at me with worry.

'You okay.'

'I'm fine as long as I'm with you. And I'll be even more okay, when I see that Care's fine too.'

He nodded and grabbed my face with both of his hands to kiss with a powerful force. I held onto him even after we broke apart. We wordlessly got out the car, and half ran, half walked up into the main entrance and soon we were in the lobby. I saw a frazzled looking Caroline standing with Bex and Valerie and I ran over to her.

'Care!'

I exclaimed as I launched myself into her welcoming arms. She hugged me tight, and I rubbed her back soothingly.

'Are you okay?'

I said, pulling away to look at my best friend. I looked to the side to see Valerie motioning that she had to upstairs and back to work. I nodded and she blew me and Caroline a kiss, and then ran off. Rebekah was hugging Kol and they were talking quietly, so I re-focused myself onto Caroline.

'Yea I'm fine, I just couldn't get over how rude they both were. They knew who I was, stupid name badge. And they just kept asking if you were still staying here or if you'd left.'

I nodded and held her hand.

'My aunt said she wasn't going to tell them I lived here, unless she saw them and they asked. And Jeremy and my twin sister Katherine are in Denver at the moment staying with family friends, so it was Nora. It's not her fault, I would've done the same if it were me, she just wants Bonnie out her life, she would've told her anything to make her leave her alone.'

Caroline gave me a small smile in understanding, and hugged me again, both of us feeling a little on edge. When the one voice I never wanted to here again spoke my name with uncertainty.

'Elena?'

I gasped and broke away from Caroline to wheel around and face the one person I NEVER wanted to see again. After regaining my senses, I kept my face blank and stony.

'Damon.'

I said with little emotion. I was proud of myself when my voce didn't crack or waver.

'What the fuck are you still doing in New York? Do you live here now? I knew you must've left when I got back to our apartment and found all of your things, gone as you left with no trace, besides pissing in my washbag and putting your engagement ring inside.'

Damon spoke in a controlled manner. But I could tell he was trying very hard to keep his anger in check. I opened my mouth to reply when Bonnie appeared smiling vindictively as she linked her arm through Damon's. I wanted to wring her neck.

'I live here now.'

'Off of what?'

He asked in disbelief.

'My money, and I have a job.'

I said, still not letting any emotion show. I looked at Bonnie, who gave me a sickly sweet smile. Nice to see her true colours finally showing, it had only taken twenty-eight years. Cow.

'I am curious to hear what exactly it is you said to Nora, to get her to tell you I was even here Bon-bon.'

I sneered, finally letting some of my own anger shine out. Bonnie smirked.

'I didn't have to say anything, I used another technique.'

I looked at Damon who seemed totally unfazed by this. Now she'd done it.

I stalked over to her slowly as I spoke.

'You evil, manipulative, cold hearted bitch. Of course when in doubt, use sex as a form of manipulation. How did you think for a second it would be okay to mess with Nora's heart anymore? And how is Damon okay with this?'

I said angrily, my voice raising slightly as I only got more cross. When I said the last part, Bonnie and Damon shared a look and smiled at each other, and then it hit me.

'He's okay with it, because you let him watch, didn't you? You let Damon watch you fuck the answers of my where-abouts out of your ex-wife. Didn't you?! You complete and utter skank. How desperate are you?'

I said, trying to keep my voice level. I was shocked, hurt but most of all disgusted. Bonnie's smile only grew.

'Oh he did far more than just watch.'

That had me. I shrieked and lunged for her. For ruining me, ruining Nora and coming to - to what? Why where they here, just to torture me some more? What was the point?! I was furious.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. One-minute I was reaching out to grab Bonnie, and then Kol effectively grabbed me round my waist to keep me back, to stop me from doing something I would later regret, while Caroline and Rebekah stood defensively at my side. Didn't stop me from screaming though. It was probably just as well the lobby was deserted and Caroline was the only staff present.

'Кучка! Как можа да направиш това за Нора, за мен? Защо дори и тук? За да ме измъчва още малко? МРАЗЯ ТЕ. Не искам да те видя отново, ти тъп живота! Пусни ме Kol, Пусни ме!'

I fired out, screeching in my native Bulgarian tongue. Everyone looked impressed but at the same time, seemed to realise the full extent of the rage I was feeling. The only person who'd understood any of what I'd just said was Damon, and that only served to make me madder. We'd been together for ten years and before that, we'd know each other our whole lives. He was nearly as fluent in Bulgarian as I was. I smiled evilly as my words registered with him.

He breathed out slowly a couple of times, a coping mechanism I had taught him, when his mom left him, Stefan and his dad for another man. I was happy to see he was still crap at it.

'How dare you say such things. It is none of your concern how we found out you were here. And if I'm being honest Nora seemed to be pretty into it. I fail to see how you can call Bonnie that, when you've been whoring around with this kid.'

He said, gesturing towards Kol. Caroline looked terrified and quickly glanced at Rebekah who looked incredibly calm. I craned my neck to look at Kol, who looked just as angry as me now, and I noticed how he loosened his grip on my waist, almost as if he wanted me to break free and beat the shit out Damon and Bonnie.

'You do know it's not legal right? But then I guess when you're as psychotic as you are, the law doesn't bother you, and you have no issues with breaking it. Tell me Elena, how long was it, before you forced him, a minor, into your bed? Cradle snatcher.'

I made a move towards Damon and started screaming again.

'How dare you! You sick son of a bitch, you know nothing!'

'I saw enough, what are you, trying to suck the youth out of him? Does he make you feel young? Does he even want to be with you, or you are making him?'

Damon spat, stepping towards me, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

'Копеле. Можете невъобразим копеле.'

I said quietly, as I started to shake in pure fury. I only spoke in Bulgarian, when I was really hurt or angry. It was then to my surprise that Rebekah stepped forward and spoke up. She took a step to the side so that she was blocking me and Kol. She fluffed her hair and then placed her hands on her hips, and was full of sass.

'How dare you, actually.'

She started quite aggressively.

'Honestly Kol, I'm always telling you, we look younger than we actually are and now it would seem more than ever that I'm right,'

Rebekah said playfully, rolling her eyes and glancing at her brother, winking at him, me and Caroline. She looked at Damon again.

'Me and my twin are actually eighteen. I have ID if you don't believe me. So that would make us adults here in the US and pretty much every other country, which is just as well, when we stay with our brother Finn during the holidays in England so we can go out drinking and what not.'

Rebekah said, batting her eyelashes and smiling flirtatiously at Damon while biting her lip.

'So I guess it's not really any of your concern what transpires between my brother and dear friend Elena now, is it? I didn't think so.'

Damon was transfixed with Rebekah, and being the pathological man slut that he is, he quickly backed down and the anger disappeared from his face as he smirked at her and checked her out. Rebekah winked at him, and then took a step to where Bonnie was, who was still grinning (like the nut-job she is) at me.

And then she slapped her. Rebekah smacked Bonnie as hard as she could across the face. Bonnie looked visibly pissed off, but also a little terrified when her gaze flitted back to the loveable blond in front of us. Rebekah stepped towards her threateningly again, making her jump back and scurry over to a shocked Damon.

Caroline then stepped forwards and wrapped her arm around Rebekah's shoulder.

'I suggest you leave now, or I'm going to call the cops along with Kol and Bex's parents who happen to run, manage, and live in this hotel. And then you're going to have a whole new set of problems on your hands, and I can imagine you don't want to say that you came down here to start a fight and make false accusations, while threatening me; a member of staff along with two young adults and my best friend Elena.'

Caroline said fiercely. Damon looked past them to stare at me and Kol, before glancing at Caroline again. He looked at Rebekah.

'Who are you?'

He said with a little fear.

'Rebekah Mikaelson, and haven't you heard? I'm the crazy psychotic bitch around here darling.'

Damon looked back at me, and shook his head slowly, anger etching its way back onto his face.

'You know what? I thought we were going to handle this like adults Elena.'

I scoffed, and this time my voice did break when I spoke.

'Yea Well, I thought you were the love of my life. And I'm glad you cheated on me Damon, I'm thankful for it. I'm happy your true colours are finally clear to me, because then I would've married you, and then you would've hurt me and broken me all over again.'

Damon glared at me and sneered, he took Bonnie's hand (You could actually see Rebekah's hand on her face, it was amazing.) and they walked out together quickly.

And then they were gone.

I felt like I could finally breathe. I gasped and moved away from Kol to lean against the reception desk, and view the situation, the damage I caused. I looked up, expecting carnage and saw nothing but looks of love. Rebekah walked over to me and hugged me close. I hugged her back.

'You're lucky we're eighteen in a few days, or I'm not sure I could've pulled that off as convincingly.'

I laughed.

'Do you actually have fake ID?'

I asked.

'Of course!'

She said sounding smug.

'Thank you, I love you very much.'

I whispered, for Rebekah's ears only.

'Follow your heart, I just want you both to be happy.'

She said kissing my cheek. She pulled out of my embrace and grinned at all of us.

'Besides, somebody needed to wipe that stupid smirk off Bonnie's face.'

She announced to the group, making us all laugh. She hugged Caroline and then kissed Kol's cheek before walking off towards the elevator.

'Where are you going?'

I called after her. She turned around and grinned.

'I'm going to delete the security footage of what just happened and then have some wine, and call Nik and 'Lijah and explain that darling Caroline's discovered that the lobby camera broke down and that there's not any footage of what just happened during the last forty minutes.'

She said, putting on her best innocent face. We all laughed as she walked off wiggling her hips. I turned to look at Caroline, who took one hand in mine and the other in Kol's, smiling happily, but tiredly.

'I've just earned myself a much earned coffee break, as there's no-one checking in for another fifteen minutes. And then I have to get back to work, but I'll come see you tonight Elena, and hopefully you both won't be naked. And then Elena, you'll take me out drinking and dancing.'

Caroline said smirking and heading over to the staff room. She paused in the door and turned to look at me slyly over her shoulder.

'Don't worry, I'll call in advance.'

She said cheekily, disappearing quickly, before I could tell her off. I shook my head and smiled, and then turned to look at Kol. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, and smiled when he smiled at me, full of adoration.

'Come on,'

he said.

'let's get you home.'

I nodded and walked over to catch up with him. We couldn't hold hands but we walked close beside each other, my shoulder brushing against forearm. I was very ready to go home.

We sat on my (new gorgeous) sofa, that had been delivered moments after we got back to my apartment. I sat on Kol's knee, snuggled close under a blanket as we watched an old episode of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'.

'I need to tell you something,'

He said, as he played absent-mindedly with my hair. I turned round to look up at his beautiful face and he gently captured my lips with his own. I melted into him, and sighed blissfully.

'I thought you were winding me up, when you said you could speak Bulgarian.'

'Me and my sister Kat, are from there, we were adopted.'

He rolled his eyes playfully and kissed my head.

'Well I knew that, I just didn't think you could speak your language.'

I kissed him again, and traced his jawline with my fingertips.

'Обичам те.'

I whispered against his lips, as I looked into his dark orbs, feeling like I was losing myself in them.

'What does that mean?'

He asked, his breath catching in his throat.

'I love you.'

'Say it again.'

He said, his bottom lip trembling.

'Обичам те, Kol Mikaelson. Обичам те. I love y – '

His lips claimed mine before I could finish. He wrapped one arm around my waist, the other snaked up my back and round the back of my head, keeping me to him, I bit down gently on his bottom lip, as his tongue danced with mine. He pulled away so we could catch some air, and he looked down at me a little shocked.

'I can't remember the last time when someone other than my brother's and sister's said that to me.'

He paused and shook his head, like he still couldn't believe it.

'What I really mean is, I love you too.'

He whispered.

'I have for a while.'

I kissed his shoulder and nodded.

'I know. I've felt the same, It's just I've been burned before and I was scared about opening up to someone new, I just wanted to wait for the perfect moment. But then I realized, there isn't one. There's never a good time to tell someone that, it's a leap of faith that one just has to take.'

I said, staring up at him. He grinned and lowered his head to mine, I smiled back and wound my arms around his neck.

'I'm glad you did.'

He whispered, just before his lips met mine. And in that moment I knew I'd been rescued.

 **Not sure how accurate my translations are, I spent a while on them, hope it paid off!**

*'Обичам те.' = 'I love you.'

*'Копеле. Можете невъобразим копеле.' = 'Bastard. You unimaginable bastard.'

*'Кучка! Как можа да направиш това за Нора, за мен? Защо дори и тук? За да ме измъчва още малко? МРАЗЯ ТЕ. Не искам да те видя отново, ти тъп живота! Пусни ме Kol, Пусни ме!' = 'Bitch! How can you do this to Nora, to me? Why are you even here? To torture me some more? I HATE YOU. I never you again, you stupid life ruining slut! Let me Kol, let me go!'


End file.
